Metamorphosis
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: 20 years ago a young woman gave her son up for adoption to give him a better life...what would happen if he came back into her life....will she change him for he better and can he change her in the process
1. 20 Years Ago

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of GH Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
and once I get out, there's no turning back_

_-Hilary Duff 'Metamorphosis'_

Once upon a time...

That is the way fairytales begin. Though this is in no way a fairytale the line still fits.

So...Once upon a time there was a young woman barely eighteen who was trying to find her place in the world. She had left the small Brooklyn Town of Bensonherst and had dreams of making it big. Of creating a life for herself and so when she looked across the club and met her mark she smiled.

He was just twenty one, he wanted to rebel from his blue blood family. To loosen up and have some fun. This is what dragged him to the New York hot spot on that hot evening in June. He spotted a young woman heading toward him. Light Brown hair, soulful chocolate brown eyes. Too naive for her own good.

"Want to dance," he asked her.

She silently nodded as she pressed against him and they moved there bodies in time to the music. Soon the music began to slow down and he smiled.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink," he asked.

"I-I'm under aged," she said.

"If your underage how did you get in," he asked.

"I have a fake ID," she said, "I'm such an idiot."

"No your not," he said, "How young are you if I may ask."

"Eighteen," she said.

"Eighteen," he said, "that's not too bad."

"It isn't," she said.

"I'm only just twenty one myself," he said, "so how about that drink...I'll even make it a virgin if you want."

"Thanks," she said pausing...they had been dancing all evening and she hadn't even known his name.

"A.J," he said holding out his hand.

"Connie," she replied.

--

After what the couple thought would have been a one night thing turned out to be a sort of summer romance. The young couple went to concerts, ballgames, anywhere and everywhere together. However on July 4th there lives began to change.

"I'm heading home Connie," A.J. said suddenly as they were sitting in Central Park watching the fireworks.

"Home," Connie said upset. She then looked into his eyes and in the moment was willing to throw it all away.

"Take me with you," she said, "take me to meet your family."

"I wish I could," A.J. said, "it's just...just."

"That Connie Falconeri is not good enough for Alan Quartermaine Junior," Connie said.

"It's not like that at all," A.J. said leaning in to kiss her as she pulled back.

"Then what is it," Connie asked.

"Well it's like that I guess," A.J. admitted, "I love you...it's just we're from different worlds."

"w-when do you leave," Connie asked.

"The end of the week," A.J. said, "I thought we could maybe make the best of it."

"You mean," Connie asked.

He nodded.

--

The next evening she headed back to the club and waited for him to show up. She suddenly felt someone putting there hands on her from behind. She could tell it was him by his touched and a smile spread across her face.

"Dance with me," he said, "one last time."

She obliged as she pressed against him and they moved there bodies in time to the music the same way that they did when they first met. However this time when the music slowed down they didn't stop.

After a few dances and a couple of drinks the young couple found themselves in A.J.'s apartment.

That was the first and only time that the summer lovers would consummate there relationship.

After it was all over the young woman looked at her partner strait in the eyes.

"I-I have a confession to make," Connie said.

"And what is that," A.J. asked.

"This was my first time," Connie said, "so if I was bad then I'm..."

"You weren't bad at all," A.J. said, "I only wish that when you leave it wouldn't be goodbye for us and that we could do this again."

"And we can," Connie said, "take me with you."

"I wish I could," A.J. said, "I love you."

--

Those three words lingered in the woman's ears as she headed home to prepare to move away to school.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," her mother said, "The first in our family to go away to school."

She nodded however she was having second thoughts about going. Lately she had been feeling kind of sick. She chalked it up to being the flu that had been going around however when in early August when she headed to get a check up before she went away she got some news that changed her life.

"You're pregnant," the Doctor said.

'_Pregnant,_' thought Connie, '_how could that be...my only time...I was protected_.'

"But I used protection the one time that I had sex," Connie said.

"Condoms aren't always reliable," the Doctors said, "do you want to discuss options."

Connie paused for a second. She wanted to make something of herself, to go to college and become a successful career woman. She knew that being a mom wasn't in her plans just yet. She could have an abortion and be done right then and there if she wanted to and for a lengthily time she considered this.

"If I wanted an abortion would I need to tell you now," Connie asked.

"Not right now," the doctor said, "but pretty soon as there isn't a big window for that."

Connie nodded.

After consulting with her mom and making a few calls she mapped out a new path for herself. She would put off going to college for a year and would carry her child to term. When the baby was born she would place it in the loving care of a family that could give the child more then a stupid teenager could.

--

On April 1st Connie Falconeri gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She held him in her arms for an all too brief moment before handing him back to the nurse.

"Do you wish to name him," the nurse asked.

Connie shook his head.

"Just simply baby boy Falconeri," Connie said, "let the boy's adopted family name him this way I won't get too attached."

The nurse nodded and the young boy was on a path to start a new life that his mother only hoped would work out for the best.

--

_20 years 4 months and 24 days later..._

Damian Spinelli couldn't believe this was finally happening to him. Ever since moving from Tennessee to Port Charles the past winter he had been in love with Lesley Lu Spencer. Lulu his Blonde One however was the object of affections for many a man already. Back in April just days after his twentieth birthday she announced to himself, her step brother Dillon, and Mr. Corinthos Sir's bodyguard Milo that she would go on a trial date with each of them. Spinelli had been bummed that he drew to date her last however when all was said and done she only went on the first of the three dates, with Dillon. No she didn't choose her step brother in fact Dillon was now in LA however Lulu's lese on love was severely altered after hearing a shocking revelation about her parents relationship. She apologized to him and Milo and they all remained friends. Recently however she announced she'd be willing to do the trial dates again. So Spinelli, Milo, and new guy Logan Hayes all picked numbers (Spinelli drawing last again) to date her. She had managed to date Logan and Milo and it was finally Spinelli's turn. He was glad he was going to have his shot as the girl was due to spend the next two weeks on a cruise with her grandmother to celebrate the end of summer.

He stood in front of the mansion that belonged to her step mother's family. His normally messy hair had been gelled back and he wore a simple pair of kaki's, a neatly pressed polo shirt, and a nervous expression. Hi his hand he held a single daisy.

'_Roses are overrated;_' he thought, '_plus daisies are the Blonde One's favorite flower_.'

As he knocked on the maid entered.

He smiled at the 'dominator' before opening his mouth.

"I'm here to see the Blonde One," Spinelli said.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you like it so far..._

_I'm leaning to making this Skate but don't know if it will be SpinLu or wind up G-Spin w/ MiLu or LL3_


	2. About A Boy

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

Lulu came to the doorway and smiled at Spinelli.

"For you Blonde One," Spinelli said handing her the flower.

She smiled at him as she took it from his hands.

"You know daisies are my favorite," Lulu said.

Spinelli simply nodded.

"Come in for a second," Lulu said, "I promise the family won't bite...much...let me put this in water."

Spinelli nodded and followed the Blonde in to the mansion.

The last time he had actually been inside this particular residence was when he was helping her in clearing her mother's name by finding Rick Webber's real killer. As he stood in the front room waiting for his date to come back Monica headed down the stairs.

He smiled at the good doctor who for a moment stood frozen looking at him. She hadn't seen it before but she could swear she saw something familiar in him.

_'It's just Spinelli,_' Monica thought,_ 'I'm just still grieving Alan's death...it's nothing.'_

"So how is Jason doing," Monica asked casually.

Spinelli realized that the older woman was talking to him.

"Stone Cold's fine," Spinelli said.

Monica nodded as Lulu entered. She looked at Spinelli then back at her step aunt.

"Go ahead," Lulu said, "comment away on why I shouldn't go out with Spinelli like you all did when I went out with Logan and Milo."

"There's nothing I have to say," Monica said, "just have fun and make sure you make curfew."

Lulu nodded and followed Spinelli out.

When they were a good distance await from the house she smiled at him.

"That was weird," Lulu said.

"What was weird," Spinelli asked.

"That Monica...heck any of the family didn't barge in and try and try to tell you to just go," Lulu said, "I mean they blasted Logan cause he is allegedly Scott's son they blasted Milo because he works for Sonny...I mean you work for Sonny too...kind of."

"Maybe it's because unlike them the Jackal doesn't carry a weapon," Spinelli said putting his hand in his pocket, "well unless you count this as one."

He pulled out a lighter and Lulu giggled.

"You always make me do this," Lulu said.

"Do what," Spinelli asked.

"Find a way to make me laugh," Lulu said, "So what do you have planed."

"Planed," Spinelli asked.

"For our date," Lulu said, "let's see Logan took me to Jake's...Milo took me to Catacomb..."

"And the Jackal planed to just take you to the coffee house," Spinelli said, "I'm such a looser you should just turn around and go."

"You're not a looser," Lulu said, "The coffee house is fine."

"Are you sure," Spinelli said, "I mean my other idea was that we could go to the arcade or something."

"The arcade sounds like fun too," Lulu said, "in fact why can't we do both."

Spinelli smiled.

"I'd like that," Spinelli said.

--

Kate Howard was a self made woman. She was editor and Chief of Couture Magazine however her fame came at a price. First of all she had changed hr name to escape her past however the past came back to haunt her in the form of her High School Sweetheart Michael Corinthos Jr. better known as mobster Sonny Corinthos. Though the former flames became neighbors that didn't stop Kate from heading to Sonny's coffee house on this particular evening.

--

"Ok," Lulu said as they headed into the Coffee Shop, "you're usual Orange Soda."

Spinelli nodded.

"You know me all to well," Spinelli said as Lulu headed to the counter. He felt a bit weird that his date was ordering their drinks but he let her do it anyway. As he sat down at a table waiting for his date to come back with the drinks the door opened.

The older woman had seen the young patron numerous times before, mostly being yelled at by Sonny. He was Jason Morgan's roommate so by association he was a part of Sonny's world though she could tell the godfather didn't like him.

'_My son would have been his age,_' she thought shaking her head. Ever since coming to Port Charles thoughts of her son popped into her head. It was weird that even though the babies father was dead and never knew about him the mere sight of the Quartermaines brought back memories. Kate couldn't help but think of how a young Connie was told she was out of the Quartermaines league and now as Kate they were in the same social circles.

'_If only Kate met AJ maybe I'd have had a family and a career'_

As she entered Sonny's office a thought occurred to her. Spinelli she had heard was a wiz at finding things so maybe just maybe she could get Sonny to have him locate her son.

--

Lulu observed Spinelli as he racked up the high score on the game he had been playing.

"Impressive," Lulu said smiling.

"So," Spinelli said, "Blonde One is there any game here that catches your eye."

"A few," Lulu said, "but compared to you I suck."

"You can't say you suck until you try," Spinelli said grinning as they began to play another game.

--

Kate barged into Sonny's office not waiting for Max to announce her.

"Sonny," Kate said, "we need to talk."

"Is something wrong Connie," Sonny asked.

"Something happened," Kate said, "between me not going to meet you and the birth of Kate Howard."

"Am I going to like this," Sonny said.

"I had a baby Sonny," Kate said.

"You had a baby," Sonny repeated.

"I spent one night with a man," Kate said, "we used protection and everything but things just happened."

"So what happened with the kid," Sonny asked.

"I did what I had to at the time Sonny," Kate said, "I put him up for adoption."

"Him," Sonny said, "so I take it you had a son."

Kate nodded.

"He's twenty years old," Kate said, "and I doubt that he'd care to see me...I'm just curious as to what he is doing..."

"Do you want me to see if Spinelli can find him for you," Sonny asked.

"You don't have to," Kate said.

"Connie," Sonny said, "I want to."

--

**TBC**

_So far half my reviewers want G-Spin/MiLu and half want SpinLu/GLo...it may come down to who would hold a better supporting roll through all of this Milo or Logan??_

_also I want to wish fellow author and Spinelli fanatic __SEEKER-2000__ a Happy Birthday_


	3. One Door Closes

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

The next day at Kelly's Georgie Jones was sitting behind the counter being the constant observer. She couldn't believe that after all these months Lulu still had her gaggle of followers and she had no one. Sure she had a slight crush on Spinelli but in her heart she knew he'd forever be in love with his _'Blonde One'_ and she'd never stand a chance.

"So," Logan said a smirk plastered on his face, "do you think the best man is going to win or what."

"If you think you're the best man," Milo said, "you're wrong."

"I call you the unworthy one for a reason," Spinelli said, "I'd rather see the fair blond one with muscle man over here over you any day."

"Does Lulu know you talk trash about me still," Logan said, "because I thought she told you to drop it?"

"I'll never drop it," Spinelli said, "after all you did plant that unwanted kiss on her."

"Lulu got over it," Logan said, "why can't you."

Before Spinelli could open his mouth however Lulu entered.

"Ok," Lulu said, "before any of you ask I haven't made a decision yet."

The boys nodded.

"I hopefully will have one when I come back," Lulu said, "so play nice while I'm gone OK."

The trio nodded.

--

Back at the coffee house Sonny was sitting in his office. He knew that he would regret his action but he promised Kate he'd do this for her. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

--

The sound of a cell rang and all three guys reached for their phones.

"It's me," Spinelli said, "and it's Mr. Corinthos sir."

"Corinthos calling you," Logan said, "what parallel universe is this."

Spinelli made a face as he stepped outside.

Lulu looked at Logan and Milo.

"Keep the fighting up Logan," Lulu said, "and I might have to pick Milo right here and now."

"Yea Logan," Milo said, "keep fighting with Spinelli."

"You wish," Logan said.

-

"Spinelli," Sonny said, "I have a job for you."

"The Jackal would be most honored to take a job from you Mr. Corinthos Sir," Spinelli said,"But can't I send the Blonde One off first."

"Say goodbye to Lulu," Sonny said, "then meet me in my office."

"I'll be there," Spinelli said hanging up and heading back inside.

-

"What did Sonny want," Milo asked.

"As someone who work's for Mr. Corinthos sir you should know it's confidential," Spinelli said.

Milo nodded.

"Anyway Blonde One," Spinelli said, "Have fun on your ocean voyage and whoever you choose..."

He paused and glared at Logan.

"Even if it's the Crabby Commando," Spinelli continued, "The Jackal promises to be your dearest friend."

Lulu smiled and gave him a hug before he left.

"So goodbye then," Lulu said giving Milo and Logan each a hug, "I'll see you in two weeks."

Lulu then left the diner not knowing that in two weeks when she returned to town things would be different.

--

Spinelli ran into Sonny's office eager to hear what job that the godfather had for him.

"Take a seat Mr. Spinelli," Sonny said a serious tone in his voice.

The young man obeyed and sat.

"I need you to find someone for me," Sonny asked.

"Ooh let me guess," Spinelli said, "you need me to dig up dirt on some big bad whose about to come to town."

"Not quite," Sonny said, "I need you to find a kid...well he's not a kid I guess he's about your age."

Spinelli nodded not asking any questions.

"What I know is that the child's mom gave him up for adoption as a newborn," Sonny said, "she never even named him...let his adopted parents do that."

"No name," Spinelli said, "that makes it a bit difficult."

"I thought the Jackal could do anything," Sonny said.

"Well it would help it I had something to go on that's all," Spinelli said.

"Try baby boy Falconeri," Sonny said.

Spinelli nodded.

"Now go," Sonny said, "and don't bother me till you find something."

"Yes sir Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli said as he jumped up out of his seat and headed into the shop to get to work.

--

Milo had left the diner to pick up Sonny's children from school leaving Logan alone.

"Can I help you," Georgie asked.

"Is Coop upstairs," Logan asked.

"I'm not Cooper's babysitter," Georgie said, "but I think he's at the station."

Logan nodded.

"Is that all," Georgie asked as she noticed Logan staring

"Huh," Logan said. He had been lost in the young waitress brown eyes and didn't know why...he liked LULU didn't he.

"You're staring at me," Georgie said.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out why a girl like you is still single," Logan said.

"A girl like me," Georgie questioned.

"Yea," Logan said, "I mean you're a sweet girl who's defiantly easy on the eyes."

"I'm not Lulu," Georgie simply said as she headed out back.

Logan watched her retreat into the kitchen a grin spread across his face.

'_Maybe Lulu Spencer isn't the one I should be pursuing'_ he thought.

--

**TBC**

_Ok as you can see I'm making it SpinLu and GLo (that's not to say I won't give Milo some time to shine later on in this fic in fact suggestions of a cannon love interest for Mr. Giambetti would ROCK)_


	4. Two Others Open

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

_Shippings: SKate, GLo, SpinLu, and I'm going to attempt Milo/Clarisse_

--

Spinelli sat at his table at the coffeehouse for what had seemed like hours. Usually the ace of cyberspace had no trouble finding the information he needed however the task at hand was turning out to be a dead end.

"If I were an adoption certificate," Spinelli said, "where would I be."

--

At Kelly's Logan watched as Georgie re emerged from the kitchen.

"Your still here," she asked.

"I was just thinking," Logan said, "that the two of us haven't gotten to get to know each other."

"I know all I need to know about you Logan Hayes," Georgie said.

"How could that be possible," Logan questioned.

"I know you're a slime ball who is trying to get with Lulu and yet at the same time you can't seem to keep your grubby hands off my sister," Georgie said, "who is dating your best friend by the way."

"Ok so you know that side of me," Logan said, "but there is more to me."

"More to you," Georgie said.

"I can be a decent guy if you let me," Logan said.

"Now that I'd like to see," Georgie said.

"Well then go out with me," Logan said.

"Not a chance," Georgie said as she headed to help another customer and Logan turned to leave.

--

As Logan left Kelly's he put a personal challenge upon himself. He would get Georgie Jones to agree to go out on a real date with him. He would prove to her he could be the gentleman she deserved and not just some sleaze.

--

Spinelli banged his head on his keyboard.

"Something," he said to no one in particular, "anything."

He then noticed a link he hadn't seen before and clicked it. When he saw what popped up next his mouth dropped and he froze in place. He had located Baby Boy Falconeri and he was closer then anyone would have expected.

--

Milo entered Gray stone with Michael and Morgan when he spotted a figure out on the terrace. He went into bodyguard mode and turned to the eldest child.

"Michael," Milo said, "go with your brother upstairs."

The boy obeyed as he dragged the younger child up the stairs. Milo then proceeded out to the terrace gun in hand. It was then he spotted the dark haired figure staring back at him. It was then he realized he had his gun pointed at her and put it down.

"Did I scare you," he asked.

"J-just a bit," she said, "I was looking for Miss Howard and I thought...I thought she'd be here."

"You do know Kate Howard lives next door," Milo said.

"I knew that," she said, "actually I didn't...all these old houses sort of blend together...please don't tell Miss Howard about this she'll fire me."

"I promise to keep this our little secret," Milo said pausing as the young woman never said her name to him.

"Clarisse," she said putting out her hand.

"Milo," Milo said taking her hand.

"Well then Milo," she said, "I should go...I mean Miss Howard is expecting me to discuses next months issue."

Milo nodded.

--

Logan entered the coffeehouse to see Spinelli sitting frozen eyes glued to his computer. He thought he'd make an effort and play nice with the young hacker in hopes to not only score points with Lulu but hopefully Georgie as well. However as he approached he over heard Spinelli's words.

"I-I can't believe it," Spinelli said, "It's me...I'm him...I was..."

It was then he realized he had company.

"What do you want now Logan," Spinelli said, "I'm not in the mood."

"No snarky nickname," Logan said, "this must be serious."

"It's nothing that concerns you," Spinelli said.

"Try me," Logan said, "I promise whatever you say will be kept between you and me."

Logan was not Spinelli's favorite person however something told him to turn the monitor in Logan's direction. It was then that Logan saw what had put Spinelli in this mood. He looked at the screen that stated that one _'Baby Boy Falconeri'_ was adopted and named _'Damian Spinelli'_

"Wow man," Logan said, "It sucks to know that your whole life was a lie...I should know."

"Excuse me," Spinelli said.

"I haven't been honest about my personal life," Logan said.

"You not being honest," Spinelli said, "that's a first."

"Ha ha," Logan said, "anyway I've been telling the simple story that Scott Baldwin abandoned my mother at birth and she raised me on her own...but that's not the real story."

Spinelli nodded.

"Baldwin did knock my mother up," Logan said, "but my mother never raised me...she died giving birth to me."

Spinelli sat in silence.

"I was taken in by my aunt and uncle back in Texas," Logan said, "it wasn't until I was sixteen that they told me they weren't my real parents."

"at least you knew that your caregivers were blood," Spinelli said, "This Connie Falconeri, my mother gave birth to me when she was eighteen and then seemed to vanish...there isn't even a mention of my father."

"What made you look up this kid that turned out to be you," Logan asked.

"Mr. Corinthos sir asked me too," Spinelli said, "do you think that the MIA father is Mr. Corinthos sir."

"Sonny," Logan said, "your dad."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Why else would he want me to find this kid," Spinelli asked as Sonny exited his office.

"I don't know," Logan whispered, "but here is your chance."

--

**TBC**

_I know I could have did more on the Spinelli discovery/ Logan bonding but it's late and I wanted to post something...also how do you like how I introduced Milo/Clarisse??_


	5. My Secret Pain

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

_Shippings: SKate, GLo, SpinLu, and I'm going to attempt Milo/Clarisse_

_--_

Sonny exited the office to see Spinelli and Logan seated at a table hovering over Spinelli's laptop. He noticed Logan leaning in and whispering something to the hacker which signaled to the man that something was up. Sonny headed to where the boys were sitting and smiled.

"Spinelli," Sonny said, "care to share what you have with the rest of the class."

"M-Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli sputtered out, "The Jackal has located the person you have asked."

"Good," Sonny said, "So where is he."

"Before the Jackal can tell you," Spinelli said, "I must ask...w-why did you want me to find him."

Sonny was unprepared for this. She knew that Kate wanted the truth about her son to be kept between the two of them and had no intention of telling Spinelli anything more then he needed to.

"Why do you ask," Sonny said humoring him.

Spinelli took a deep breath as a nervous expression came across his face.

Jason entered at the moment and the boy turned to him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I need to talk to you in private."

Jason looked at Logan then back at the boy. He knew that Spinelli and Logan didn't have the best relationship and if Logan did anything to hurt his friend he'd take action.

"Go to the office," Sonny said, "but don't think that this will get you out of telling me what you found out."

"I understand Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli said closing down his laptop and heading into the office.

--

"What's the emergency," Jason asked as the duo entered the office.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli began, "you're the Jackal's nearest and dearest friend."

"Go on," Jason said.

"You see I just made a shocking discovery about my parentage," Spinelli said, "and since you have trusted your secret pains with me I feel as though I owe it to share mine with you."

He opened up his laptop and showed Jason the same screen that just moments ago he showed Logan.

"Who else knows this," Jason asked.

"Just myself," Spinelli said pausing to take a breath, "and the crabby commando."

He mumbled the last part causing Jason to look at him.

"Logan," Jason said, "you told Logan this."

"He surprisingly showed much sympathy toward the Jackal," Spinelli said, "he even trusted me with a secret pain he hasn't even told the Blonde One of."

Jason nodded.

"Anyway I stumbled upon this highly classified information while on a quest for Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli said, "he asked me to look up this baby boy Falconeri, should I tell him that this child is the Jackal."

Jason thought for a moment. The name Falconeri sounded familiar then he remembered that Sonny mentioned that Kate Howard was formerly Connie Falconeri of Bensonherst, Sonny's former flame.

"Hang on a second Spinelli," Jason said as he left the office.

--

Jason emerged to see Sonny sitting in the shop, Logan since gone.

"So did he say anything," Sonny asked.

"Anything about," Jason asked.

"About the person I asked him to find," Sonny said.

"You mean Kate's son," Jason said, "let me ask you a question...are you his father."

"No," Sonny said, "despite the fact that Connie and I were together we only slept together one time and that was a few weeks ago."

"Over share," Jason said.

"You asked," Sonny said.

"There is something you need to know," Jason said, "about the boy."

"He isn't dead is he," Sonny asked, "Kate would be devastated."

As he said this a female figure entered the room.

"Kate would be devastated about what," Kate said.

"He isn't dead," Jason said, "but...let me just say he's closer then you think."

Sonny nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sonny said looking at Kate, "want to join me in finding out about your son."

Kate nodded and followed Sonny into the office.

--

"Where's Stone Cold---Jason," Spinelli asked as Sonny entered the office with Kate.

"Jason left," Sonny said, "anyway you know Kate right."

"Of course I know the queen of couture," Spinelli said, "I've seen her around here a bit."

"Well," Sonny said, "Kate had a child when she was younger."

"I can't look up another child," Spinelli said, "not now."

"This boy was my son," Kate said.

At the sound of those words a chill ran down the boys spin. The woman standing before him, this posh fashion editor was the woman who gave birth to him. It seemed so surreal until he looked into her eyes.

"Your Constance Falconeri," Spinelli questioned.

"Ages ago," Kate said, "I gave up my baby so that I could make a better life for him, for me..."

"But you loved him right," Spinelli said, "I mean you chose to give birth to him and not get an abortion."

"If I didn't love him," Kate said, "I wouldn't be looking for him now would I."

"So did you find anything or not," Sonny said.

Spinelli took a breath.

"I found out I was adopted," Spinelli said matter of factly.

"Wow," Sonny said, "how did that come about."

"It came about when," Spinelli said, "when...well why not you and mom take a look."

"d-did you just call me mom," Kate asked.

Spinelli nodded and turned the laptop around.

Kate and Sonny looked at the monitor...their jaws dropping as they saw for themselves. Damian Spinelli was the son of Kate Howard.

--

**TBC**

_I just needed to do the revel chapter...coming up: Mother-Son time, More Milo/Clarisse, possibly more Glo_

Want to see a more action packed less fluffy version of the 'Spinelli's Family' Story Line check out _The Worst Kind of Weapon_By my good friend and fellow Spinelli obsesser **SEEKER-2000**

_XoXo- Average Everyday Sane Psycho_


	6. Start of Something New

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

_Shippings: SKate, GLo, SpinLu, and I'm going to attempt Milo/Clarisse_

--

The two adults stood in silence for the moment when finally Kate spoke up.

"I never imagined this happening," she said, "finding out that of all the places in the world my son could be he was right here in Port Charles under my nose."

Spinelli looked up at the woman.

"I-I'm sorry," Spinelli said.

"Why are you apologizing," Sonny said.

"The Jackal is sorry that he is probably the last person you'd want as your progeny," Spinelli said, "I mean look at you...Kate Howard famous fashion editor then me... Damian Spinelli college dropout...a nobody."

"You're not a nobody," Kate said placing her hand on his cheek, "you're my son."

"But only five people can know about this right," Spinelli said, "well technically four because the Crabby Commando doesn't know your Connie and ...and I'm sure you want to keep this from the tabloids so I wouldn't be mad if this was it."

"I've spent so much of my life," Kate said, "worrying about my career and what would break it...but seeing you...my son...here and now...I feel like I can fix my mistakes...what I'm trying to say is..."

Kate began to cry as Sonny handed her a tissue.

--

Logan re-entered Kelly's after being at the coffeehouse and hearing Spinelli's secret. Georgie watched him and rolled her eyes.

"Coop's not back yet," Georgie said.

"I didn't come here to see Coop," Logan said, "I came here to see you."

"Me," Georgie said.

"I've screwed up," Logan said.

"I'm not sure being yourself counts as screwing up," Georgie said.

Logan nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is," Logan begun, "I want to try and be more then the ex solder hell bent on making his father's life hell."

"you forgot womanizer," Georgie said.

"Crushing on Lulu hardly would make me a womanizer," Logan said.

"True," Georgie said, "but flirting with me and my sister does."

"Whatever," Logan said, "I want to try to change...be a guy that people could learn to trust and respect. I want to be a one woman guy and I want that one woman to be you."

Georgie was shocked. She didn't know how to respond.

--

Milo was relieved of his babysitting duties as Carly arrived to pick up the boys. He decided to head next door in hopes that Clarisse was still there so that he might properly apologize. When he arrived he saw the young girl looking over a folder.

"Hi again," Milo said.

She nervously sat up and looked at him.

"So where even I guess," she said, "I sneak up on you...you sneak up on me...though I'm unarmed."

"Sorry about the gun," Milo said, "occupational hazard."

"From the suit...the gun...bodyguard right," she said.

He nodded.

"It's a dangerous profession," Milo said, "but someone had to do it."

She nodded.

"Anyway," Milo said, "I notice your boss isn't around."

"Miss Howard should have been here," Clarice said, "I mean I couldn't have gotten the time wrong...well I could of but..."

"The boys' mother picked them up," Milo said, "I don't have anyplace to be until Sonny comes home...care for company."

"Why not," Clarisse said pointing at her work, "and if Miss Howard says anything I'll tell her I thought we could use a male perspective...I mean she'll probably just tell me she doesn't pay me to think..."

"I get that line all the time," Milo said smiling.

Clarisse smiled back as the duo talked and got to know each other more.

--

Kate stopped her crying and was now sitting across from her son.

"I want to get to know you a bit more," Kate said, "I know this is ridicules but my house is huge and it's just me...sometimes Clarisse my assistant...but I was wondering...would you like to move in with me."

Spinelli just looked at the woman. She had only moments ago found out he was her long lost son and she was already thinking about cohabitation.

"As much as the Jackal would like to know more about he really is," Spinelli said, "I kind of have a good thing going at casa del Stone Cold...I'm in the Pink Room...I know it sounds lame but it grows on you after living in it for almost a year."

Kate smiled.

"I understand," she said, "but why not come over tonight for dinner."

"Dinner the Jackal can do," Spinelli said.

Kate looked at Sonny.

"Care to join us," Kate asked.

"I don't want to impose on your mother son reunion," Sonny said.

"You won't," Kate said, "consider the dinner a thank you for helping me find out that Damian here is my son."

Sonny nodded and the trio headed out.

--

**TBC...**

_WOW!! I didn't think that this fic would be as big a hit as it's turning out to be...since this bunny hopped into my head I actually have added allot of ideas to it...I might wind up progressing time a bit later on as the fic is suppose to be the 'two weeks that Lulu is gone then her seeing upon her mature the **'New and improved'** Damian the '**Reformed and dating Georgie'** Logan and the '**Flirting with if not dating Clarisse'** Milo...__Ideas loved (P.S. Spin WILL eventually move in with Kate just don't know how far into these two weeks that will be yet) Plus how/when should the **'He's a Quartermaine'** SL play out?_

**_Happy Birthday_** to my BIGGEST Muse of all Spinelli himself Bradford Anderson

XoXo- Average Everyday Sane Psycho


	7. Guess Whose Coming to Dinner

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

_Shippings: SKate, GLo, SpinLu, and I'm going to attempt Milo/Clarisse_

_--_

"I want to try to change," Logan said, "be a guy that people could learn to trust and respect. I want to be a one woman guy and I want that one woman to be you."

"Me," Georgie said, "what about Lulu aren't you competing against Milo and Spinelli to win her like she was some object, a prize to be won."

"your right," Logan said sounding defeated, "but I know she's going to choose Milo I mean face it Spinelli and I hover over her like dogs and though Milo loves her just as much as us he gives her space."

Georgie nodded.

"Right," she said, "and I'll buy that because..."

"Care to make a bet," Logan said, "that she'll pick Milo."

"I don't make bet's that would be Maxie," Georgie said, "which by the way if she picks Milo then wouldn't you have lost your bet with my sister."

"You heard about that huh," Logan said punching the counter, "damn it."

"What's wrong," Georgie asked.

"I made that stupid bet before I genuinely began to care for Lulu," Logan said, "and if she were to choose me and we...well I'd never go back to your sister."

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Let me take you to dinner," Logan said, "you pick the date...the place...no tricks."

"How about next weekend," Georgie said, "Metro Court restaurant...your treat."

"Deal," Logan said.

"And I expect you to wine and dine me like the gentleman you claim you can be," Georgie said, "but if I catch your wandering eye anytime between now ant and it's off."

Logan shook her hand.

"It's a date," Logan said smiling.

--

Milo and Clarisse were still sitting on Kate's Terrace when noise could be heard from inside.

"Stay here," Milo said getting up.

"Don't," Clarisse said, "it's probably just Miss Howard.

"But if it isn't," Milo said as a voice was heard.

"Clarisse," Kate said, "are you here."

"Out here Miss Howard," she said.

Kate was soon outside where she spotted her assistant and Sonny's man. She looked at the bodyguard panic stricken.

"Did something happen," Kate asked.

"I invited him to stay," Clarisse said, "please don't fire me..."

"Our too much of an asset to fire," Kate said, "anyway I have guests for dinner...I need you to pick up something."

"Who are the guests," Clarisse questioned.

"Mr. Corinthos," Kate said, "and a young man I'm sure you'll be seeing allot of..."

Clarisse nodded and began to head out.

"Oh and Clarisse," Kate said, "Could you also pick up some Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips for me thanks."

The young woman left leaving Milo and the older woman outside.

"I better go see if my boss needs me," Milo said.

Kate smiled at the man as he began to head inside.

--

Milo cut through the house and spotted Spinelli.

"What are you doing here," both men said simultaneously.

"I was here hanging out with Clarisse," Milo said.

"Clarisse," Spinelli said, "so while the Blonde One's away you'll just play I see."

"Nothing like that," Milo said, "She showed up at Sonny's...I pulled a gun on her out of instinct...I came her to apologize and then we talked."

Spinelli nodded.

"Anyway why are you here," Milo asked.

"I'm here as Miss Howard's guest," Spinelli said.

"Milo," Sonny said heading over, "why aren't you with the boys."

"Carly came to take them," Milo said.

Sonny shook his head.

"And you didn't go with her," Sonny questioned.

"I'll go to Carly's," Milo said.

Sonny nodded.

"Ok," Kate said, "Clarisse is picking up something for dinner...I hope you like Chinese."

"I thought the great Miss Howard frowned upon carbs," Sonny said.

"This is a celebration," Kate said, "I finally get to know my son."

Spinelli was still a bit nervous hearing this 'her son'.

"So," Spinelli said, "how long do you want to keep this a secret mom...if I can call you that?"

"I'd like it very much," Kate said.

"Mom," Spinelli said again the small three letter word coming so naturally out of his mouth to her.

"I don't want to keep it a secret Damian darling," Kate said, "I mean I know my career will be at stake but I don't care now...I don't know...It's like a piece of my life was always missing and now I know what it was...Connie Falconeri long dead or so she thought now reunited with her former lover and son and..."

"Breathe," Sonny and Spinelli said at the same time.

Kate nodded as Clarisse came in with the bag of take out.

"And here is the other request," she said placing the bag of soda and chips down. A smile spreading across Spinelli's face.

"Thanks mom," he said reaching for a soda.

"Mom," Clarisse said.

"Clarisse," Kate said, "meet my son Damian, Damian this is my assistant Clarisse."

The two younger people shook hands.

"Should I head back to the hotel and give you family time," Clarisse asked.

"Yes please," Kate said.

The young girl smiled.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Corinthos," Clarisse said, "and nice to meet you Damian."

She left and Spinelli looked at his mother.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "I have a question that has been baffling me all afternoon."

"And what is that," Kate asked.

"Well," Spinelli said, "you had Mr. Corinthos sir hire me to track well I down...and you said you two were lovers and all...is he..."

"Your father," Kate said looking at Sonny the back at her son, "no sweetie Sonny isn't your dad...and sadly you can't meet your father."

"Was he some random hook up," Spinelli asked, "because the Jackal can track him down for us?"

"I know who he was," Kate said.

"Was," Spinelli said, "like past tense."

"He died," Kate said, "I'll tell you who he was...just not now...and don't go looking online because none of your records ever mentioned his name...his family doesn't even know about you."

"His family," Spinelli said.

"All I will tell you is that I was still Connie at the time of your conception," Kate said, "your father was a man who as Connie I should have never loved though as Kate well it would have been different."

"A blue blood huh," Spinelli asked, "let me guess...you never told him about me because you were afraid he'd then treat us like a charity case."

"No," Kate said, "he went back to his privileged life before I even knew about you..."

"That makes me feel loads better," Spinelli said.

"Let's change the subject," Kate said, "back to the media...I'd like to announce my son but..."

She looked at him and bit her lip.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful boy," Kate said, "but to be the son of a famous fashion editor...you need to look the part."

"Ok," Spinelli said, "meaning."

"Be here tomorrow morning," Kate said, "and you'll see."

Spinelli nodded getting up.

"It's been a long trying day for the Jackal," Spinelli said, "let me sleep on it."

"Fair enough," Kate said as Spinelli left.

When he was gone Sonny looked at Kate.

"I'm not his father really am I," Sonny asked.

"if you were I would have told him so," Kate said, "I'll tell you...not now...but soon...I've had a long and trying day myself."

"Goodnight then Connie," Sonny said.

"Goodnight," Kate replied leaning in and kissing her neighbor and former flame.

--

**TBC**

_Hope you like...I'm still trying to figure out what will happen when Spin finds out about AJ_

_(BTW do any of you remember how AJ died...didn't Jason have something to do with it)_


	8. The Morning After

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

Spinelli woke up in his regrettably pink room still a bit overwhelmed by the previous day's events. Lulu was gone...Sonny gave him a mission...he found out he was adopted and that his mother was Kate Howard of all people...and he surprisingly struck up a civil conversation with Logan of all people.

_'This is all too surreal,'_ he thought as Jason peaked his head in.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "please tell me that the Jackal was just dreaming...that yesterday never happened...that I didn't find out the shocking truth..."

"That Kate Howard is your mother," Jason said, "no that all happened."

The young man threw his pillow over his face and let out a good scream.

"Stone cold," he said as he pulled the pillow away, "for once in my life I don't know how I should feel."

Jason simply stood there as Spinelli sat up.

"I mean one minute I'm sitting doing research for Mr. Corinthos Sir," Spinelli said, "then the next I find out I'm adopted...that the queen of couture is my mother...and that she wants the Jackal to come over for brunch so she can discuss me 'looking the part' of her son whatever that means."

"Do you want to go," Jason asked.

"Well I mean she is my mother," Spinelli said, "I guess I should go and at least hear her out."

Jason nodded. He was a bit concerned by the recent turn in events but he knew that whatever happened to his young friend he would support him and help him however he could.

--

Logan was sitting in his apartment spending his Sunday morning in. He wished he were more of a religious person...that he would go to church and try to repent his sins for Georgie's sake. He wasn't religious however and settled on the next best thing. There was suddenly a knock on the door as he opened it. Standing in the doorway was the little blonde devil herself Maxie Jones.

"So," Maxie said inviting herself in, "did you and Lulu go a few rounds before she left...called me here to collect...cause I need proof Logan."

"Lulu and didn't sleep together," Logan said.

"then why did you call me here," Maxie said, "because there is no way I'll sleep with you until you sleep with Lulu no matter how much you know we both want to..."

"You might want to sleep with me and screw up your relationship with my best friend," Logan said, "but I defiantly don't plan on sleeping with you...or Lulu for that matter in the foreseeable future."

"Oh my gosh Logan," Maxie said, "please don't let the next words come out of your mouth be I'm gay because I won't buy that."

"I'm not gay," Logan said, "it's just ... well Maxie...did you ever feel like there is this whole other person inside of you just waiting to come out."

Maxie gave him a confused look.

"No not really Logan," Maxie said, "anyway what are you trying to get at."

Logan motioned for the girl to take a seat. She knew she was about to be in for an earful.

--

Spinelli arrived at Kate's house and stood at the door. He took a deep breath before finally reaching for the doorbell.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought.

A few moments later Kate appeared at the door and smiled at him.

"Glad you decided to come to brunch Damian," she said leading him in. she didn't seem to be weirded out by this turn of events...from the outside at least.

He entered the house to see a spread of food laid out on the terrace. After getting something to eat mother and son took a seat.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "The Jackal must admit that though I was all calm and cool last night I'm really not...I'm pretty shocked."

"God do you think I'm not," Kate said, "I mean I expected that my son would be worlds away...never in a million years would I have guessed he'd be in my own backyard."

"Or in the form of a good for nothing cyber hacker right," Spinelli said, "Go on say it."

Kate simply smiled at the boy. She had no response for that.

"Anyway," Kate said, "like I mentioned last night Damian image is everything in my business."

Spinelli nodded.

"So what I was thinking," Kate said, "is that I'll send you to the city...have you get in touch with my people...and when you return I'll make the big announcement."

"Why must the Jackal go into the city," Spinelli asked.

"Like I said image is everything," Kate said, "you understand right."

Spinelli finally realized what his mother was getting at and he immediately stood up.

"No way," Spinelli said, "the Jackal is not going to be turned into something he's not."

"But Damian," Kate said.

"Do not but Damian me," Spinelli said, "I'm the Jackal the assassin of the internet and unfortunately I'm your son...if your precious image can't deal with that then I'm sorry."

--

"So you mean to tell me you've met someone else," Maxie said, "and Lulu is out of the picture...please."

"I'm serious," Logan said, "this girl could quite possibly be the best thing to happen to me in...Well ever."

"And then she'll break your heart and you'll come crawling back to me," Maxie said.

"You're wrong," Logan said, "very wrong."

"Care to make a new wager then," Maxie said.

"No more bets," Logan said, "I'm through with games...through with bad girls...from today on I'm a new man."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that Hayes," she said as she left the apartment, "you'll be back to your player ways in no time...bet on it."

--

"I don't want to change you," Kate said.

"Really," Spinelli said, "then go call the media...or should the Jackal do the honors."

"I don't want to," Kate said sounding apologetic as she wanted to be on good terms with her son, "I have to...don't you get it."

"Image is everything in the fashion business," Spinelli said, "bla bla bla...well I can't fit that image so until you can accept that...well...I'm not your son."

Spinelli stormed out of the house in tears almost running over Sonny in the process.

Sonny looked up at Kate who was in tears herself.

"Looks like I missed something," Sonny said.

"I blew it Sonny," Kate said, "I messed up with my son and I don't think that I can fix it."

--

**TBC**

_I made a mini-timeline for the fic and have a few plots planed out...I decided not to focus too much on Milo/Clarisse after all and mostly focus on the plot lines of Spinelli finding out who he is, Kate coming to terms with the fact that her son is back and debating if she should tell the Q's, and Logan trying to make things right for Georgie..._

Now for a few shootouts and thank you's are in order...

First to my friend, muse, and fellow Spinelli-Addict _SEEKER-2000_ whose fic _The Worst Kind of_ _Weapon_ is a MUST READ you rock...thanks for all your input on this and my other WIP's

To _Tishannia _for including this fic in the C2 _x x . sonny & connie_ to quote Gossip Girl _'you're no one until your talked about'_ so thanks for the add

To _SonnyAngel, IlovetowriteSMP, scifigrl0_, and _SEEKER-2000_ again for helping me out with my back story blackout I had about how AJ died

And finally to the following everyone else who has read and reviewed so far...keep it up

Plot suggestions always welcomed


	9. More Alike

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

As soon as Maxie left Logan knew he needed to get out. Usually when he felt like shit he'd drag his best bud Coop to a bar and drink however this time was different. This time drinking his sorrows away wouldn't cut it. He picked up a jacket and headed outside. He knew where he needed to go.

--

Spinelli felt horrible. He wanted to go back and apologize to his mother however at the same time he was glad he had shown some backbone. How dare Kate Howard ask NO demand that the Jackal change who he was just because he was her son. Her son that she gave up twenty years ago with no regrets until just the day before when she found out that he was her progeny. Spinelli wanted to talk to his Blonde One but alas she was out of town. Then there was the Faithful friend and dispenser of Wisdom...but he didn't want her to get mixed into anything that could happen. There was Stone Cold but he was out doing some business for Mr. Corinthos sir and couldn't be bothered at the moment. There was one person he could call and he didn't want to do it.

--

Kate was in tears as Sonny walked into her home.

"I blew it Sonny," Kate said, "I messed up with my son and I don't think that I can fix it."

Sonny placed his hand on her shoulder letting her cry.

"What happened," Sonny said, "I saw your boy running out of here upset."

"I let my career do the talking," Kate said, "told him that in my world...the fashion world image is everything...that if he was to be my son...well in the public eye..."

"You asked him to change who he was," Sonny asked.

Kate nodded.

"I told him I was planning to send him to Manhattan for a few days," Kate said, "have him meet with my people...I mean he wouldn't have to change who he was just how he looked...If only he would have let me explain it would be win win."

"If that's what you think," Sonny said, "honestly admit it you hope that your son can make a total change like Connie did in becoming Kate."

"do not," Kate said, "in fact I wish that Connie didn't change as much as she did...granted if that happened I wouldn't be where I was today...but maybe If I was laid back a bit more I would have had the guts to track down Damian sooner."

"So now what," Sonny said, "do you think he'll speak to you again?"

"I-I want him to," Kate said, "please can you talk to Jason...tell get him to talk to my son...I mean I've seen him with Jason and they are close."

"Like brothers," Sonny said.

Kate smiled. Little did Spinelli know his connection to Jason was closer then he knew.

_'Should I tell Jason that Damian is his nephew,'_ Kate thought as she was trapped in Sonny's sweet embrace.

--

Logan reached the cemetery and watched all the churchgoers leaving. He knew he needed some kind of divine intervention and as it was too late for him to go to a service he thought of the next best thing. He knelt in front of the grave of a woman he never got the opportunity to know. This woman was his half sister Karen. He learned about her from the all too few conversations he had with his father Scott.

"Karen," Logan said, "you don't know me but we have something in common...late in life we both found out that Scott Baldwin was our father."

He took a deep breath.

"I know you're probably the last person on earth I should be venting to," Logan said, "but I figure divine intervention can't hurt. I've done some things in life that I regret...that I want to make up for. I made this stupid bet to get a girl into bed for the soul purpose of sleeping with another then I did something I never thought I'd do...I fell in love. The worst part of it all is that the girl I fell for isn't one of the two involved in the bet but the sister of the person I was to sleep with for my reward. I don't know if during your time spent on earth you met Georgie Jones. She is the best thing that has happened to me...unfortunately she doesn't know that yet. She thinks that I'm a womanizing pig which I admit I was...but...but I want to change."

Logan sat in silence until the sound of his cell ringing made him jump.

--

Spinelli was in the park trying his hardest not to cry any more then he had been.

"Pick up," he said out loud, "please don't go to voicemail."

However it did...

You've reached Logan...

Spinelli waited for the beep and began to talk.

"Logan," Spinelli said, "it's me...Spinelli...I know we aren't the best of friends...understatement of the year that I'm calling right...anyway if you get this can you meet me at my place. Stone Cold is out and I could use someone to talk to about well...yesterday."

Spinelli hung up his cell and headed to the penthouse hoping Logan would show up.

--

Logan picked up his phone and immediately heard Spinelli's message. He decided to let Spinelli's problems become a distraction for his own and headed to the penthouse. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Spinelli its Logan," Logan said.

Spinelli opened the door and motioned for his former foe to sit down. He offered the other man some of his barbeque chips which he gladly took.

"What's the emergency," Logan asked.

"I didn't say it was an emergency did I," Spinelli asked.

"No," Logan said, "you didn't."

"You know how I found out that I was the person Mr. Corinthos wanted me to track down," Spinelli said.

"How did it go," Logan asked as he was with Spinelli when he first found out the news, "I mean I assume you actually told Sonny you were the kid...did you find anything else out."

"I found out the reason Mr. Corinthos sir asked me to find the child who turned out to be the Jackal," Spinelli said, "you see Mr. Corinthos sir and my mother were close and she actually wanted to know what had happened to the boy she gave up."

"So are you going to meet this Connie Falconeri," Logan asked.

"I've met her actually," Spinelli said, "rephrase that I knew her all this time."

"So she's someone in town," Logan asked surprised.

"This can't leave the apartment," Spinelli said, "but Connie became Kate Howard."

"Kate Howard as in fashion editor Kate Howard," Logan asked trying to picture it.

"My mom is grateful for finding me," Spinelli said, "in fact she is even interested in going public."

"There's a but isn't there," Logan asked.

"She wants the Jackal to change who he is," Spinelli said.

"Man what I'd give for a bit of self-reinvention right now," Logan said as Spinelli looked at him, "you see Spinelli there is this girl."

"Please let's not have the Blonde One ruin this civil conversation," Spinelli said.

"It's not Lulu," Logan said, "and if you promise to keep a secret I'll tell you more."

"Secret's safe with me," Spinelli said.

"Georgie," Logan said.

"You and the Loyal Little Sister," Spinelli said, "stranger things have happened."

"That's why I wish I could re-invent my self," Logan said, "I mean next Saturday I promised to take Georgie to the Metro Court to show her how I can be a real gentleman and frankly...I know I'm not going to fool her."

"It's funny," Spinelli said, "how alike we are at times."

"Scary is more like it," Logan said as the door opened and Jason entered.

"Well," Logan said looking at Jason who was not amused at finding Logan at the apartment, "I guess I should be going..."

Spinelli nodded as Logan headed for the door. He slowly turned back and smiled.

"Sometimes Jackal," Logan said, "change can be good."

Jason looked at Spinelli confused as Logan left.

"Sit Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "the Jackal has much to tell."

--

**TBC...**

_I'm at the point where I have so many ideas/subplots I need to pick out the good stuff...still figuring out how the Quartermaine reveal is going to happen...Spinelli IS going to go and change his image but how drastic should it be??? As for Logan what do you think should happen as he goes through his own personal metamorphosis? Reader ideas loved..._


	10. Contemplating the Next Step

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

"Sit Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "the Jackal has much to tell."

Jason looked at his friend and roommate. He knew that Spinelli had just found out that Kate Howard had been his mother and that she wanted to get to know him better however seeing the boy with Logan of all people made him curious.

"Would this something have to do with Logan being her," Jason asked.

"The formerly unworthy one has become a surprisingly good friend to the Jackal," Spinelli said.

Jason nodded.

"So," Jason asked, "what happened at brunch."

Spinelli picked up a throw pillow and hit his head with it.

"Not good," Jason asked.

"Well my mother," Spinelli began, "the queen of couture is all about her perfect little image and apparently I the Jackal do not fit it."

"She asked you to pretend that you didn't find out you were her son," Jason asked, "didn't she."

"Actually," Spinelli said, "she doesn't mind the Jackal being her son...just that well...she wants me to go to the city and get a makeover so that I can look presentable to the press."

Before Jason could talk his cell rang. He recognized Sonny's number and motioned for Spinelli to hold on. Spinelli understood the _'business'_ and obliged.

--

Logan entered Kelly's and saw Georgie in her usual spot.

"Coffee," Georgie asked, "black like your heart."

"Excuse me," Logan said.

"I know you want to prove to me that you're not the ass that everyone knows you are," Georgie said, "but seriously the bet you made with my sister how can you be trusted."

"I thought I told you how much I disliked the stupid bet," Logan said, "and besides it's been called off."

"Seriously," Georgie asked.

Logan nodded.

"I told you I'm going to prove myself," Logan said as some young blonde flirtatiously smiled at him and he ignored, "can't you trust me."

Georgie observed the local bad boy ignoring the flirtations of the young female customer and just shook her head.

"For now," Georgie said, "but you'll have to wait till Saturday for my full answer."

Logan nodded.

"You know," Logan said, "I've been thinking about Saturday and..."

"And," Georgie replied.

"And," Logan said "what kind of flowers do you like."

He smirked at her after saying this last line. Georgie didn't know why but his smarmy grin got to her every time. She simply smiled back at him and walked away to help a customer. When she turned around Logan was gone.

--

Jason hung up the phone and looked at Spinelli.

"So what did Mr. Corinthos Sir Want," Spinelli asked, "or is that confidential information."

"Sonny wants me to talk to you about Kate," Jason said.

"Mr. Corinthos sir wants the Jackal to go doesn't he," Spinelli said.

"He does," Jason said.

"I'm just so torn Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I mean a part of me thinks that going to Manhattan and changing my image for the soul reason of seeking the approval of a mother I knew for less then forty eight hours is nuts."

"But the other part," Jason asked.

Spinelli shrugged.

"The other part thinks a change might not be too bad," Spinelli said, "I mean inside I'd still be the Jackal right...just the Jackal with a better taste in fashion."

Jason nodded.

"I think I might do it," Spinelli said, "but on MY terms...do you think she'd go for a happy medium."

"And what would that be," Jason said.

Spinelli shrugged.

"I'll figure it out when the time comes," Spinelli said, "thanks Stone Cold."

Spinelli ran upstairs trying to think of a way to word his proposal to his mother.

--

Sonny was sitting in his living room as Kate entered.

"So what did Jason say," Kate asked.

"He said he'd try the best he could," Sonny said, "but if your son still says no then what."

Kate shrugged.

"I have no idea," Kate said.

"what of the boys father," Sonny asked, "I mean I know you said that he's dead and that you were in a different league then him at the time you still being Connie and all but..."

"But your wondering if I should tell my son about him," Kate asked, "tell the family about Damian."

"So you know the family," Sonny asked intrigued.

"Well I met them years later," Kate said, "I had been Kate by then..Damian's father was dead..And I thought why bother drudging up the past."

Sonny nodded.

"So are you ever going to tell me his name," Sonny asked, "or am I just going to have to put your son on the case."

"I will not have Damian digging any deeper into his family history," Kate said, "If he is to find out who his father was I do NOT want it to be the same way that he found out about me...I want to be the one to tell him...someday."

Sonny nodded though he wasn't going to say it he was going to track down the boy's father whatever it took.

--

**TBC...**

_Ok-Coming up: Spinelli gives Kate some ground rules, Milo and Clarisse fluff, Logan talks with his dad and Sonny has a job for Stan..._

_Again how much should Spin change (should he go against his better judgment and change his attitude a bit too)_

_It's my birthday so please review..._


	11. Amends

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

Monday morning came as Spinelli woke up and took a deep breath. Today was the day he as going to embrace who he was...Damian Spinelli estranged son of Kate Howard. He got dressed and headed downstairs hoping to get one last encouraging word given to him by Stone Cold however his roommate was already gone. He grabbed his bag and left the penthouse heading to his mother's home across town.

--

Milo was standing guard at the coffeehouse when a woman entered bringing a smile to his face.

"Hi again," she said brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes, "I forgot you work here."

"Why," Milo asked, "because if you knew I was here you'd avoid this place."

"No," she said, "just that...well...I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you again too," Milo replied, "so here to get your boss her daily caffeine fix."

Clarisse nodded.

"Ms. Howard has her usual but what would you recommend," Clarisse asked.

"You know," Milo said, "you'd think that standing guard here everyday I'd try the product."

"You mean you've never had their coffee here before," Clarisse asked in shock, "It is the best in town right."

"So I've heard," Milo said.

"Well then," Clarisse said, "let me buy you something...I mean if you can drink on the job."

"I think one latte isn't going to cause too much damage," Milo said smiling at the young woman as she ordered the two of them drinks.

_'Ms. Howard can wait'_ she thought

--

Logan sat in the Metro Court restaurant awaiting his father. Ever since the DNA results had come back Scott Baldwin was surprisingly trying to reconnect with his son. Logan assumed the man had a hidden agenda...to get Logan with Lulu as a way to piss Luke off. However the young man was in need of advice and he thought that his father would be one to give it to him.

"Can I help you," a young waitress asked.

"Coffee," Logan said, "oh and when Special Prosecutor Baldwin comes in send him my way."

The woman nodded and left.

Logan just sat there waiting for his coffee and his father drumming his fingers on the table.

_'I hope this works out,'_ Logan thought.

--

Kate was sitting on her terrace waiting for Clarisse to return with her coffee.

_'Where is that useless girl,'_ she thought to herself when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door to see her son.

"I'm glad to see that you're here Damian," Kate said, "I guess this means you don't hate me...well hate me too much."

Spinelli simply nodded.

"Do you have time to talk," Spinelli said, "because I can come back?"

"No," Kate said.

Spinelli began to turn around when Kate placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I meant no you don't have to go," Kate said, "come on in...Sit."

The young man obeyed and took a seat on the couch.

"I still have some Orange Soda's stashed in my kitchen," Kate said, "Do you want one."

"Yes please," Spinelli said.

Kate nodded and headed into the kitchen returning seconds later with a soda. She handed it to her son and joined him on the couch.

"So," Kate said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Your proposal," Spinelli said, "if you still wish for me to get that makeover...well I will but I have a few requests."

Kate nodded. She liked the fact that her son was willing to negotiate with her to make this a win win situation.

--

Milo and Clarisse sat across from each other at a table.

"We're going to get into so much trouble," Milo said, "and for once I don't care what my boss does."

"I agree," Clarisse said, "let Ms. Howard fire me...I don't care..."

"Really," Milo asked.

"Well I care," Clarisse said, "But knowing that the reason was that I could spend time with you..."

Milo smiled. He didn't know much about this young woman but what he did know he liked.

"So," Clarisse asked, "like the coffee."

"I can't believe I've never had it before," Milo said, "this is the best in town the people don't lie."

--

Scott entered the hotel restaurant and spotted his son.

"Why the sudden want to actually see me," Scott asked.

Logan shrugged.

"I've recently begun to reevaluate my life," Logan said, "and though I can't go back and fix all my screw ups I can start by making the best of my bad situation."

"And part of it is to reach out to your old man," Scott said, "man Spencer's daughter must be everything her mother was to me."

"It's not for Lulu," Logan said, "but you are right that part of this is for a girl."

"So who is this girl," Scott asked.

"Georgie Jones," Logan said.

"The police commissioner's youngest daughter," Scott said, "you know you'd have a better chance with Luke's girl in fact I'd rather see you with her."

"What do you have against Georgie," Logan asked.

"Nothing," Scott said, "she's a good girl...just."

"Too good for me," Logan said, "I know that is why I'm connecting with you...I was wondering if there were any jobs available at the station."

"Why," Scott asked, "so you can go in and be a plant for your mobster boss."

"As of today," Logan said, "I'm not working for Sonny Corinthos anymore."

"Does Sonny know this," Scott asked, "because usually the only way to get out of the organization is in a body bag."

"Fine," Logan said, "so maybe I can't get a new job but I can have a new attitude right...I would like to meet my sister Serena one day...I want her to be proud of her big brother."

Scott smiled. He liked his son despite what he was leading him to believe.

"Also I don't know if you know this," Logan said, "I visited Karen's grave yesterday..."

"That was nice of you," Scott said.

Logan nodded.

--

"Ok," Kate asked, "what are the Jackal's terms."

Spinelli smiled at the fact his mother the queen of couture was calling him the Jackal.

"Well I will go to the city," Spinelli said, "but I have the final say in what gets done to me."

"Fair enough," Kate said, "so when do you want me to set things up."

"How about Wednesday," Spinelli said, "It will give me a chance to tell Stone Col...Jason about it as well as work out on my own how drastic I want the change to be."

Kate nodded.

"Wednesday it is," Kate said smiling as Spinelli stood up, "where are you going."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Clarisse should have been here by now with my Latte," Kate said, "let me call her and see what's up...want her to bring you anything."

"I'm good," Spinelli said.

Kate nodded and picked up her cell while Spinelli sat flipping through the latest edition of his mother's magazine.

--

Clarisse sat chatting with Milo when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and realized right away it was Kate.

"Busted," Clarisse said.

"Lunch date here tomorrow," Milo asked.

"I'll try," Clarisse said getting up and ordering Kate's drink.

The young woman was off as Milo headed back to his post.

"Does Sonny know your slacking off," Stan Johnson asked coming into the shop.

"Don't tell him," Milo said.

"I won't," Stan said, "say you wouldn't happen to know the special project Sonny has for me now would you..."

"No clue," Milo said as Stan entered the office.

"Stan," Sonny said, "I have a job for you."

"Why not ask that Spinelli kid to do it," Stan asked, "after all you seem to be doing that allot lately."

"This job Spinelli can't do," Sonny asked, "as it's a conflict of interest to him...no promise that whatever I say and whatever you find stays between the two of us."

Stan nodded as Sonny explained the whole story about how Kate Howard was the mother of Spinelli and how the boy's father was dead however came from a prominent family and Sonny wanted to know who the family was and who the boy's dad was.

"I'll get right on it," Stan said.

--

**TBC...**

I know a lot of subplots this chapter...

I hope you keep enjoying this fic as it's more popular then I ever imagined it to be...


	12. Moveing On

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

The next day Milo was sitting in the coffee house when Clarisse walked in.

"I'm glad you came," Milo said smiling.

"Why," Clarisse asked, "did you think I'd forget or something."

"Actually," Milo said, "I was worried your boss would have you working."

"And I was worried your boss would be mad about you mixing business with pleasure," Clarisse said smiling.

"My brother Max is covering for me," Milo said, "so want to head over to Kelly's."

Clarisse nodded and the young couple headed to the diner.

--

Spinelli was sitting at a table at Kelly's looking at old copies of his mother's magazine as

Maxie came over.

"Since when do you read couture," Maxie asked.

"Huh," Spinelli said quickly closing his magazine and looking at the other girl in the eyes.

"Why is it any of your business what I read bad blonde one," Spinelli asked.

"It's not," Maxie said, "just trying to make some civilized conversation."

"Well in that case," Spinelli said, "hypothetically let's say the Jackal wants to change his image."

"So they offer personality transplants at the Hospital now," Maxie asked.

"If they did I'm sure you'd be the first person on the list for one," Spinelli said.

"Wow," Maxie said, "the Jackal making a snappy comeback."

"You have no right to call me the Jackal," Spinelli said.

"Whatever," Maxie said turning to her sister, "Georgie is Coop upstairs."

Georgie nodded and soon Maxie was gone.

Georgie headed over to her friend.

"So why are you really reading those magazines," Georgie asked.

"That is for the Jackal to know," Spinelli said, "and the Loyal Little Sister to find out in time."

Georgie nodded knowing to not ask questions as Milo and Clarisse entered hand and hand.

"Did I miss something," Georgie whispered.

"Nope," Spinelli said, "Milo has moved on...as has Logan."

"Logan told you he has a thing for me didn't he," Georgie asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"You must be thrilled," Georgie said, "whoever Lulu picks she'll wind up with you considering that the others have moved on."

"I'm sure given the chance Milo would dump Clarisse," Spinelli said.

"And Logan," Georgie asked.

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "the Not So Unworthy One's feelings to you are genuine."

Georgie smiled as she went to tend to customers.

--

Kate was sitting in her home when she realized now would be as good of time as any to get her son and assistant together to talk logistics'. Spinelli's phone rang first and he picked up.

"Damian," Kate said, "am I interrupting anything."

"No," Spinelli said, "I was just sitting around looking at old magazines dreaming up a new look."

Kate smiled as she headed this. Her son was truly serious and wasn't turning back.

"Do you think you can move your daydreaming to my terrace," Kate asked.

"I'll be there," Spinelli said standing up and heading to the counter.

"Leaving so soon," Georgie asked.

"The Jackal got an urgent call," Spinelli said placing money on the counter for the young waitress and heading out.

--

Clarisse and Milo were deep into conversation when her cell rang.

"Kate," Milo asked.

Clarisse nodded.

"She needs me at her place," Clarisse said, "sorry to cut this date short."

"It's ok," Milo said, "I know business is business."

She gave him a quick hug and scurried off. Milo paid Georgie for the two's meals and headed out before she could interrogate him.

--

Spinelli arrived at his mother's out of breath.

"Please tell me you didn't run all the way," Kate said handing her son an orange soda, "come in...Sit."

Spinelli did as he was told.

"Now when Clarisse gets here we can get started," Kate said.

"Clarisse as in your assistant Clarisse," Spinelli asked.

Kate nodded.

"Last time I saw her she was at Kelly's on what looked like a date with Milo," Spinelli said.

Kate rolled her eyes. This was no time for her assistant to find a social life.

The young girl soon entered the house and spotted Spinelli on the terrace.

"Hi again," Clarisse said, "If I knew you were coming her from Kelly's I'd of given you a ride."

"Thanks," Spinelli said.

"Clarisse," Kate said, "take a seat next to my son...we need to talk."

The young girl nodded and obeyed.

--

Milo re-entered the coffee shop to see Logan seated at a table.

"Care for company," Milo asked.

"It's a free country man," Logan said.

Milo joined the other man and shook his head.

"I wonder what Lulu is up to," Logan said, "do you think she made her choice yet."

"I don't know," Milo said, "there is a part of me that thinks she'll return and sit the three of us down and tell us she likes all of us in different ways and can only be friends with us."

"Like she did the last time," Logan asked.

"Actually the last time she dated Dillon," Milo said, "kept postponing her date with me...then she found out about her parent's dark past."

Logan nodded.

"So," Logan said, "what if she doesn't say let's just be friends...what would you do if she were to pick me or Spinelli over you."

"You know," Milo said, "to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't mind," Logan questioned.

"I've sort of been seeing someone," Milo said, "Kate Howard's assistant Clarisse."

"I've seen her around," Logan said, "she's cute I guess."

"So what about you," Milo said, "If Lulu picks me or Spinelli what would your reaction be."

"I would be happy actually," Logan said.

"Happy if she picks someone who isn't you," Milo asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have to tell her that I'm sort of dating Georgie Jones," Logan said.

"You and Georgie Jones," Milo said trying not to laugh.

"Ok," Logan said, "so I'm not officially dating her yet but Saturday we have a date at the Metro Court and I plan to prove myself worthy of her."

Milo nodded.

"Good luck to you man," Milo said.

Logan nodded.

"Thanks," Logan said, "good luck to you as well."

--

"Ok," Kate said, "so tomorrow I'll send Clarisse over to pick you up bright and early and then the two of you will head into the city."

The two younger people nodded.

"You will stay in the city until Friday," Kate continued, "Hopefully by then everything will get done...then Friday evening upon your return there will be a press conference to be held at the Metro Court...so are you up for the challenge Damian."

"Yes," Spinelli simply said.

"Miss Howard," Clarisse asked, "can I bring a friend along...a consultant if you will."

"Sonny's bodyguard," Kate asked.

"If it's ok with you and him," Clarisse said.

"Mr. Giambetti is a friend of yours," Kate asked her son, "right."

"Acquaintance really," Spinelli said, "It's not like we go to Jake's and play pool every week or anything like that."

"But I mean you wouldn't mind if he came with," Kate asked.

"Not at all," Spinelli said.

"I'll call Sonny then," Kate said.

--

**TBC**

_OK...I have a few ideas for the next few chapters but ideas from my fans always loved (especially a Clarisse nickname)_

_The SpinMax bantering scene is dedicated to my friend and muse SEEKER-2000 now go read her fic The Worst Kind of Weapon you know you want to..._


	13. First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

Jason spotted Spinelli sitting on the couch a bag packed.

"So you're doing this," Jason said.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it Stone Cold," Spinelli asked.

"Of coarse not," Jason said, "I just want to make sure your doing this for the right reasons."

"Meaning," Spinelli asked.

"Meaning that you're doing this for yourself," Jason said, "and not just to make Kate happy."

Spinelli liked seeing his friend and mentor concerned for him.

"It's time that the Jackal grows up," Spinelli said, "and not just manning up, trying to wield a firearm...I mean ..."

Jason stopped him. He knew exactly what the boy meant. The conversation ended as there was a knock on the door. Jason got it and Clarisse stood there smiling.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan," Clarisse said smiling at the enforcer.

He looked at the young woman. He had seen her before. She was Kate's assistant and lately he observed her hanging around the coffee shop chatting with Milo. He knew that Kate had sent her to take her son away for a few days so that he could re-invent himself for the media circus that was sure to follow in a few days.

She looked at the young boy who was sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go Damien," Clarisse asked.

Spinelli nodded and got up.

"Bye Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "if you need me don't hesitate to hit up my cell."

Jason nodded as he watched the young man.

--

Logan entered Kelly's and spotted Georgie behind the counter.

"Hey," Logan said, "do you ever get time off or do you live here now."

"It seems like I've been living here lately," Georgie said, "I mean with Lulu out of town...me pulling doubles...triples sometimes."

"I bet you can't wait till Saturday," Logan said, "a night where you can just relax and let me show you the good time that you deserve."

Georgie looked into his blue eyes. She didn't want to tell him that Saturday couldn't happen. Not when he looked so happy about the night.

"Logan we need to talk," Georgie said.

Logan could tell by the sound of her voice that this wasn't going to be good.

--

Clarisse and Spinelli entered the coffee house and Spinelli looked at her confused.

"I thought the car was supposed to take us strait into the city," Spinelli asked.

Clarisse smiled as she knocked on the back door. When Milo opened it a smile spread across his face.

"Milo," sonny said, "whose there."

"My ride," Milo said.

"Your ride," Sonny questioned.

"M-miss Howard didn't call you did she," Clarisse asked the godfather from the doorway.

"Oh," Sonny said, "that..."

"So can I go," Milo asked Sonny.

Sonny knew he shouldn't be letting one of his trusted bodyguards leave however he could tell that the younger man was in love. Plus it would give him someone on the inside to watch Spinelli for him.

"I'll let you go," Sonny said, "if you can do something for me in exchange."

Milo nodded.

"Watch Spinelli," Sonny said, "I care allot for Kate and I want to make sure her son is well taken care of."

"He will be," Milo said, "he has me and Clarisse."

Sonny nodded.

"Call me with updates," Sonny said, "and if I need you for anything else."

"Call me and I'll head back to town," Milo said. He was surprised that Sonny was letting him go this easily.

As he re-entered the main part of the shop Clarisse could tell Sonny had given him the green light to go with them.

"Ok," Milo said, "next stop my place then the City."

--

Logan listened as Georgie told him she needed to talk. It was a known fact that being told by a girl that she needed to talk generally would lead to something bad. And he didn't want bad news.

"I can't go out Saturday Night," Georgie simply said. Logan could tell she was sorry about this.

"Is it me, "Logan asked with concern, "did I blow my chance already?"

"It's me actually," Georgie said, "have to work...like I said before with Lulu gone my schedule is nuts."

"I understand," Logan said.

"However I'm off Friday Night," Georgie said, "so if you can change your reservations around then...well."

"I understand," Logan said as he let out a sigh of relief, "so Friday then."

"It's a date," Georgie said, "and surprisingly I can't wait for it to come."

She smiled at him before going off to other customers.

He simply sat and watched her work a smile spreading across his face.

_'God I love her,'_ Logan thought.

--

The car pulled up in front of a small apartment building as Milo turned to his company.

"I'll just be a second," Milo said, "I was already packed just waiting for the go ahead."

Clarisse and Spinelli nodded as the slightly older of the two men exited the car. The young woman then turned to her companion eyeing him up and down.

"What are you doing looking at the Jackal like that loyal assistant," Spinelli asked.

The young woman looked into the boys dark eyes and smiled.

"It's just...," Clarisse said, "you...your Miss Howard's son."

"It was a shock to the Jackal as well," Spinelli said, "it still is...I mean knowing that I'm the scion of the Queen of Couture Kate Howard and some rich beau of hers from back in the day...it still is a bit overwhelming."

Clarisse smiled at the boy.

Soon Milo got back into the car and smiled at his two companions.

"Did I miss anything," Milo asked.

"I was just telling your new girlfriend how overwhelmed that the Jackal is about the present situation," Spinelli said as he looked at Milo and smiled, "I'm glad I have you along for this ride Milo as I could really use a friend."

Milo was honored that the young hacker considered him as a friend and he reached over and gave the other man a pat on the back.

"Don't mention it Spinelli," Milo said.

--

Sonny was sitting in his office looking over work when his door opened.

Stan entered he room with no announcement.

"I found out some information on Connie Falconeri," Stan said, "who she was with around the time you asked me to look up...your not going to like this."

Stan handed Sonny a manila envelope and looked at his boss.

"Do you still need me," Stan asked.

"Not now," Sonny said, "but if I need you I'll let you know."

The young man nodded and left the office as Sonny opened the folder. The first thing he pulled out was a photograph of a young Connie with a man who was most likely Spinelli's father...AJ Quartermaine. Sonny didn't know what to do next. Should he confront Kate first hand...talk to Jason, after all he had been AJ's brother once upon a time... Whatever Sonny did he needed to keep everyone's best interests at heart. If this was all true then this boy would be a very integral part of a lot of people's lives. He would be his eldest son's half brother; he'd be Edward's Heir, Jason's nephew... The last thing made Sonny smile a bit. Though he hadn't had that good of a relationship with his lover's estranged son he knew the closeness Jason had with the kid... to think they were family all along. He got up and began to pour himself a drink, he needed one at the moment and didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be drinking. He needed to figure out the next step and fast.

--

The car pulled up in front of a five star hotel in the city as Kate's driver opened the door for the trio.

"No turning back," Clarisse whispered to Spinelli, "from here on out let your new life begin."

Spinelli nodded at the woman and took her hand as they entered the hotel to check into the suite that Kate had set up for them.

--

**TBC**

_Ok...So Sonny found out and doesn't know what to do next (partly because I am stuck...now I know why Guaza drags out certain SL's) credit for Clarisse's nickname goes to one of my loyal reviewers **SonnyAngel**_

_Next Chapter most likely will feature some of(if not all of) the Spinelli make-better scenes and some of the Sonny's reaction stuff...might put GLo in it as well or might hold out on GLo till the DATE...Lulu will be back into the fold soon..and yea I know that technically Lulu would be Spin's step cousin but hey Guaza had her w/ step-bro Dillon so why can't she be w/ step-cousin Damian...(The only other option at this point is to somehow add Johnny and Nadine and make it Spin/Nadine and Lulu/Johnny which I don't want to do)_


	14. Evaluation

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

A few hours ago Sonny Corinthos got information that instantly opened up a major can of warms. It was literally one of those flip the coin moments as he sat in his office pulling out a quarter.

"Ok," he said to himself, "heads I call Jason...tales I call Kate."

He flipped the coin and picked up his phone.

"Hey can you come to the office," Sonny said.

--

Damian Spinelli looked around at the suite that he was staying in.

_'Defiantly a step up from the pink room,'_ he thought to himself flopping backward on one of the beds.

"Damian," Clarisse's voice spoke.

"You can call me the Jackal if you'd like," Spinelli said sitting up and smiling at the girl.

She shook her head.

"No more Jackal," Clarisse said.

"But that's who I am," Spinelli said a saddened expression on his face.

"Not anymore, Clarisse said, "from here on out you will be addressed as Damian, or Mr.Spinelli is that clear."

"But my mother said I had final say," Spinelli said.

"On image yes," Clarisse said, "but the name is non negotiable."

He pouted and flopped back on the bed. In that moment the Jackal, the assassin of the internet, ace of cyberspace was official dead and a new man was just itching to rise from the ashes.

--

Jason entered the office and looked at his boss. He could tell something was bothering the older man.

"Sonny what happened," Jason asked.

"It's your brother," Sonny said.

"AJ," Jason asked, "he's been dead for years Sonny."

"I know that," Sonny said, "but...I just found out some information about him that I thought you would like to know."

"You do remember we weren't close," Jason said, "in fact we make you and Ric look like a perfect set of brothers."

"True," Sonny said, "but this news effects allot of people."

"It's not like he had another kid or anything," Jason said, "is it."

Sonny nodded.

"So Edward has an heir out there," Jason said.

"Not so out there," Sonny said.

Jason looked at his friend and partner when it clicked with him.

"Spinelli," Jason simply said.

"Spinelli," Sonny replied.

"Does Kate know that...," Jason began.

"Well she did say that Spinelli's father came from a rich family and he's been dead for years," Sonny said, "so it's safe to say yes."

"So what do you want me to do," Jason said.

"I really don't know," Sonny said, "I really don't know."

"Call Kate," Jason said, "he is her son after all...let her know that you know about Spinelli's dad...see what steps she wishes to take."

Sonny nodded and dialed Kate's number.

--

The trio left the hotel and entered a small boutique. The lady there looked at them and smiled.

"Clarisse how nice to see you again," the woman said.

"You too," Clarisse replied.

The woman eyed Spinelli and made a face.

"I guess he is that special project of Kate's," she said.

Clarisse nodded.

_'Special Project that's what my mother is calling me'_ Spinelli thought as the lady looked him over.

"Where to begin," she said, "the hair...defiantly needs to be cut...wardrobe...needs a vast improvement..."

"Are you done picking on me," Spinelli said.

"Sorry," she said, "just assessing the damage."

"So," Clarisse asked, "before she begins did you have any ideas in mind for this new you."

A smile spread across his face.

"I actually had a few," Spinelli said, "but before I tell you them I have a quick question for the loyal assistant."

Clarisse nodded.

"If I the...," he paused, "if I'm to get my makeover today then why are we staying in the city till Friday."

"Because there is more to this make better then your look," Clarisse said, "Miss Howard wants me to add some culture into your life as well."

The young hacker simply nodded.

"Ok," he began, "here is my vision..."

--

Kate entered Sonny's office to see him and Jason.

"What's going on," Kate asked, "is there a new threat to your business."

"No threat," Sonny said, "but I found out who Spinelli's father is and we need to talk."

Kate was worried that Sonny would go behind her back and use his rescores to find out about AJ she just hoped that he would have found out later rather then sooner.

"Let's talk," Kate said.

--

**TBC**

_I know this was short but I NEEDED to update..._

_I have a few ideas for the NEW and IMPROVED Damian Spinelli already however the Skate scene that is to come I'm a bit blocked on how the reaction should be...also how/when should Monica, Edward and the rest of the family find out about Spinelli..._


	15. Confrontation

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

Kate entered Sonny's office to see him and Jason.

"What's going on," Kate asked, "is there a new threat to your business."

"No threat," Sonny said, "but I found out who Spinelli's father is and we need to talk."

Kate was worried that Sonny would go behind her back and use his rescores to find out about AJ she just hoped that he would have found out later rather then sooner.

"Let's talk," Kate said.

"AJ Quartermaine," Sonny said, "you had a kid with AJ Quartermaine."

Kate could tell Sonny was angry with her so she tried her best to keep her composure.

"I had decided not to run away with you," Kate began, "and instead become the first in my family to go to college...anyway...that summer I had decided to get a taste of city life and I went to this club where I met AJ."

"So you didn't know who he was," Sonny questioned.

"not at first," Kate said, "anyway we were lovers for all of two months before he told me he was going back to his family and that I couldn't come...we slept together...used protection, but it wasn't enough."

"And you got pregnant," Sonny said.

"I mean I could of looked AJ up," Kate said, "but seeing as how he thought we were protected I didn't want to scare him...after considering my options I decided to take a year off and then carry my baby term...there was one moment though, holding him in my arms for that split second...I didn't want to let go."

"But you did," Sonny said, "and as much as the Quartermaines aren't my favorite people and AJ...don't even get me started about my relationship with him...I think you should tell them Connie."

"Excuse me," Kate said.

"Sonny is right," Jason said, "the family needs to know...I mean at least call Monica, she just lost Alan I think that she deserves to know she has another grandson."

"And what about my son," Sonny said, "Does he have the right to know that Spinelli is his half brother."

Kate looked at Sonny confused.

"Michael," Sonny said, "isn't my real son."

Kate was surprised.

"He's Carly and AJ's biologically," Sonny said, "she actually named him Michael after me to piss AJ off."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. Carly was the kind of person who would pull something like that.

"Anyway," Sonny said, "I adopted Michael and I'm the only father he really ever knew."

Kate nodded.

"I think that when Damian comes back we should tell him," Kate said, "about who his father is, about his brother...man I feel sorry for the kid waking up one morning to one life then bam finding out your life was a lie."

Jason nodded. His new found nephew had been through hell and back these past few months and he didn't seem to be getting any breaks. He hoped that when the dust settled that Spinelli could find stability even if it meant him being Edward's new golden boy.

--

Back in the city Spinelli was sitting in a room with Clarisse and Milo as an older woman was giving him an icy glare. This woman was one of Kate's _'people'_ who was to be giving him what he liked to call a _'make better'_ for that is what was going to happen. His physical appearance was going to change to help him fit into his mother's classy world, and if it helped him get the girl, well all the better.

"Here is my vision," Spinelli said as he pulled out a few magazine clippings from his messenger bag. He then explained to the older woman what attributes from each image he liked and disliked. Soon the woman nodded.

"I think I see your vision Mr...," she said.

"I've been so rude," Spinelli said putting out his hand to her, "Spinelli, Damian Spinelli."

"Well then Mr.Spinelli," she said, "I'll make a few calls and tomorrow your vision will come to life."

"Thank you,' Spinelli said as he stood up and smiled at her.

"Clarisse," she said, "my I have a word."

The younger girl nodded and motioned for the two men to go.

"I was wrong about him," she said to the young assistant, "he's not a complete mess just rough around the edges."

Clarisse smiled at that. She knew she'd have to tell Spinelli this later.

Meanwhile Milo looked at Spinelli.

"I liked your vision," Milo said, "I can't wait to see how that lady makes it come to life."

"You and me both Milo," Spinelli said, "you and me both."

--

As Kate left the office she knew what she needed to do. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number that she surprisingly knew by heart.

"Quartermaine residents," Alice, the family's made said picking up the phone.

"Hello," Kate said, "this is Kate Howard is Monica there at the moment."

The phone went dead for a second before another female voice picked up.

"Miss Howard," Monica said, "so what brings you to calling me?"

"We need to talk," Kate said, "face to face preferably and sooner rather then later."

"This sounds serious," Monica said.

"It is," Kate said, "your life and mine will be dramatically altered by this conversation."

Monica knew Kate was around Sonny and Jason so immediately she thought the worst.

"Jason," Monica asked, "is he ok."

"Jason's fine," Kate said, "In fact I just saw him...so anyway tomorrow brunch at the metro Court sound good to you."

"Tomorrow is fine," Monica said.

--

The next day dawned as Spinelli woke up in the suite.

"And so the day begins," he said looking into the mirror hanging in the bathroom. As he looked into his own dark eyes through the glass he knew that this would be the last time that image reflected back at him. He ran his hand through his messy mop of hair to get it out of his eyes and smiled.

-

Kate was having second thoughts as she entered the hotel. She had hoped Monica would not show that she wouldn't have to tell her about Damian just yet. However she was already there waiting.

"Miss Howard," Monica smile at the other woman, "so we're here."

"We're here," Kate said smiling.

"You needed to tell me something," Monica asked.

"First of all," Kate said, "I know you are still grieving over the loss of your husband."

Monica nodded. She hoped to god this conversation wasn't about Alan, her heart couldn't take it if it was.

"Anyway," Kate said, "I know it's a poor substitute for your late husband and all but I thought you'd be interested to know you have a grandson."

Monica smiled.

"If this is about the fact that Michael is AJ's son I know," Monica said.

"It's not Michael I'm talking about," Kate said, "years ago I knew AJ...and well."

Kate didn't know how to word it correctly so she just said it outright.

"Monica," she began, "I had a son...AJ's son."

**TBC**

_Next chapter will be Monica's reaction, Spinelli's make better and possibly some GLo_

_Thanks to all my reviewers for bearing with me through my slight writers block on this...I know the Sonny's reaction part could have been way better...anyway keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing_


	16. Reflection

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

"Monica," Kate began, "I had a son...AJ's son."

The cardiologist gave the magazine editor a deer in the headlights look. Was this really happening.

"A son with AJ," Monica repeated, "so how long ago did you have this child...why did he never mention it?"

"AJ never knew about him in his defense," Kate said, "in fact I didn't know about him until just a few days ago."

"How could you not know your son," Monica asked.

Kate told her everything, of Connie and AJ meeting that summer 20 years ago. Their last night together where she gave herself to him.

"So your son is in Port Charles," Monica finally said, "who is he...do I know him."

"I can't say who he is just yet," Kate said, "you don't know if people are listening in...But I can say he's closer to you then you think."

Monica thought of all the 20 something males she knew...There was Logan but it was publicly known he was Scott's son, There was Cooper, Milo, Spinelli...

Then it hit her.

"It's Spinelli isn't it," Monica whispered.

Kate nodded.

"When he came to pick Lulu p the other night," Monica began trying not to cry, "I thought I saw a bit of Alan in him...I thought I was going crazy but now I know...Spinelli was his grandson."

"Please don't tell the rest of the family just yet," Kate said, "at least not until I announce that he is my son tomorrow evening."

Monica nodded.

"Does he know yet," Monica asked.

--

In the City Damian Spinelli re-entered the small studio with Milo and Clarisse.

The owner of the studio entered and smiled at the trio.

"Welcome Back Mr. Spinelli," She said, "shall we get things started now."

The young man nodded and took the older ladies hand heading in the back of the studio to begin his transformation. As he went back Milo looked at Clarisse.

"Poor kid is scared to death," Milo said.

"I know," Clarisse said, "however he has a determination in him much like his mother...I'm sure he'll pull through with flying colors."

Milo nodded.

-

As Milo and Clarisse were talking about him Spinelli sat down in a hairdresser's chair.

"Ok," he said, "could you blindfold me...let me be surprised when it's all done."

The woman nodded and covered the young mans eyes before getting to work on trimming his hair. With the pictures in place hanging up on the woman's mirror...operation make better was a go.

--

"Does he know yet," Monica repeated.

"No," Kate said, "only four three others know about AJ."

"And they are," Monica questioned.

"Sonny, Jason, and Sonny's employee Stan," Kate said, "It all depends on you what I do now."

"What do you mean," Monica asked.

"At the press conference," Kate said, "when I announce that I'm his mother should I say about AJ as well."

"As much as the Quartermaines need a new heir," Monica said, "I just don't know...I mean springing the kid's paternity to him at a press conference."

"What if I talked to him before hand," Kate asked.

"That might work," Monica said, "I just don't want my grandson finding out the truth with the entire world."

"Can't be any worse then finding out you were adopted while looking up a case for Sonny," Kate said.

Monica looked at her and Kate continued by explaining how she fond out Spinelli was her son in the first place.

--

Lulu looked out of her window and out to the water as Leslie entered the room.

"Is there something bothering you sweet heart," Leslie asked.

"I've made a huge mistake, "Lulu said, "or rather repeated one."

Leslie sat next to her grand daughter and ran her hand through the young girl's blonde hair.

"Does this mistake have to do with the three guys you were dating," Leslie asked.

Lulu nodded.

"Milo, Logan, and Spinelli are three fantastic guys," Lulu said, "they would make any girl proud...unfortunately they don't want any girl...they all want me."

"And now you can't decide who to be with," Leslie asked.

"I mean I like them all in very different ways," Lulu said.

"Care to tell me these ways," Leslie asked.

"Ok," Lulu said, "first there is Milo...he's sweet, charming, a great dancer...except."

"He works for Sonny," Leslie said.

"And then Logan," Lulu said, "sure everyone thinks he's bad news."

"He's Scott Baldwin's son," Leslie said.

"But he shouldn't be judged because of his father," Lulu said, "he's adventurous and witty, and easy on the eyes."

"And then there is Spinelli," Leslie said.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "he's...he's well what can I say about him he's different but the good kind of different you know."

Leslie could see her granddaughter's face light up a different way as she talked about the young hacker.

"It seems to me like you made a choice," Leslie said.

Lulu looked at her grandmother confused.

"I know that this trip was for us to spend time together," Leslie said, "but at the next stop...fly home..Get your man."

"But," Lulu said.

"But nothing," Leslie said.

"Who is my man then," Lulu asked.

"Your heart will let you know," Leslie said.

Lulu nodded.

--

He left the backroom not knowing what he'd see when the blindfold came off.

Milo and Clarisse looked at the young man standing in front of them.

Milo blinked a bit before turning to his girlfriend.

"His concept looked good on paper but," Milo said.

"I know," Clarisse said smiling.

"Can the Jackal take off the blindfold," Spinelli asked.

He then bit his tongue wasn't supposed to be referring to himself as the Jackal anymore was he.

As the blindfold was removed he looked into the mirror and grinned at what he saw. His formerly shaggy mass of dark hair was neatly trimmed and for the most part was gelled back with a few strands falling into his face. His clothing which when he got to the studio consisted of a polo shirt, cargo pants and worn out sneakers was now a pair of jeans, a t-shirt whose color brought out his eyes, a clean pair of tennis shoes and a leather jacket(upon much instance)

He smiled at the new man looking back at him. Damian Spinelli, a man whose mother could be proud of, a man who would surly get the girl, if not his fair blonde one then someone else, he was sure of it.

--

**TBC**

_I Promise that there will be more of the Logan sub-plot coming up soon_

_I finally got out the Spinelli's transformation chapter hope you like_


	17. It Won't Be Long

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

The boat docked and Leslie Lu Spencer knew what she had to do. She went to the local airport and bought a ticket on the next flight to New York, lucky for her it was sooner rather hen later. So late that Thursday evening she returned to the city. Too late to return to Port Charles she thought she'd have some fun on her own in the big apple.

--

Spinelli always felt eyes looking at him, judging him. Those eyes used to tell him how pathetic he was but that particular Thursday evening those eyes were stares of members of he opposite sex checking him out. As he, along with Milo and Clarisse left the restaurant that they had eaten at Spinelli couldn't help but smile to himself over the fact that the young waitress gave him her number.

The waitress was a friendly blonde named Nadine. She was a struggling actress who was making a life for herself waiting tables at an upscale five star diner. He was impressed by the blonde but at the same time the strange woman remained him of Lulu and it scared him. He was a strange strange stranger living in this strange new world and he didn't want to admit it but he was scared to death.

--

Back in Port Charles Logan was on the phone making final arrangements for his date with Georgie when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it," Logan asked secretly hoping it was her wanting to be with him earlier then planed.

"It's Coop," Cooper Barrett said.

Logan opened the door and smiled. He hadn't had a good chat with his friend in what seemed like ages so he gladly invited him in.

Cooper entered the apartment and sat on the couch while Logan went into the kitchen to grab a few beers.

"You look different," Cooper said, "I can't put my finger on it..."

"I'm in love Barrett," Logan said, "and not oh I want a one night stand with her kind of love I mean genuine love."

"But does Lulu love you back," cooper asked, "I mean I've observed the way she was dating you, Milo, and Spinelli...makes me feel all the more lucky that I have Maxie as insane as she is at times."

Logan laughed. Maxie Jones was a firecracker...the total opposite of her kid sister whom he loved.

"Actually," Logan said, "It's not Lulu who's caught my eye...its Georgie."

"Georgie," Cooper asked," as in Maxie's sister Georgie."

"That would be the one," Logan said, "She makes me want to be a better man you know..."

Cooper nodded. As crazy as Maxie was she had that same effect on the solider turned hostage taker turned cop.

"So what are you going to do about it," Cooper asked.

"I'm taking her out to the metro court tomorrow night," Logan said, "then, when the timings right I'm going to tell her about my new job."

"What new job," Cooper asked curiously.

"Well I talked to Carly about getting my security job at the hotel back," Logan said, "that's the first step."

"And then," cooper asked.

"I'm hoping that my daddy dearest the special prosecutor can pull some strings," Logan said, "get my shoddy service record to go away so that I may finish university, go to med school like I planed to."

"I can picture you now," Cooper said, "Dr. Mc Sleazy."

"Very funny," Logan said.

"Seriously though," Cooper said, "good for you making your life better."

Logan nodded. He was determine to make Georgie Jones proud.

--

Milo and Clarisse weren't ready to call it a night as they planed on making the best of their alone time away from their bosses so they dropped Spinelli off at the hotel before they continued to a small club. As Spinelli entered the lobby he paused. The blonde checking in looked some familiar that he did a double take.

_'Fair Lulu is supposed to be on an ocean voyage with her grandmother,'_ Spinelli thought, _'I'm seeing things again...'_

Meanwhile Lulu took her key and turned away from the counter eyeing a figure.

_'That boy---err man looks so familiar,'_ she thought as she watched him go into an elevator. Then as she headed into her own room she began to think.

_'Tomorrow I'm going to tell him that he's the one,'_

-

Spinelli got up to his empty room and smiled again at the new him.

_'By this time tomorrow it will be official,'_ he thought, _'the world will know that I am Kate Howard's son.'_

--

**TBC**

_I know it was mostly filler but I promise next chapter will be better_


	18. A New Beginning

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

Friday dawned as Kate was pacing her living room. This would be the day that would change the fashion editor's life forever. This would be the day that the world found out that she had a son. The sound of her doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts. In a house as big as hers people would be shocked to know that she didn't have a hired staff and she went to open the door all on her own. At the sight of Sonny a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank god it's you Sonny," Kate said taking the coffee from her neighbors hand and placing it on a table before embracing him.

"Were you expecting someone else," Sonny asked.

"I just thought maybe the press would be fishing for information about my big announcement," Kate said.

Sonny nodded. He knew that the revelation to the media that Damian Spinelli was her son was a major deal for her. He still couldn't believe it...Jason's 'boy' was Kate and AJ's son. Just the thought that Spinelli could one day become Sonny's future step-son freaked him out a bit considering his previous relationship with the hacker wasn't the best.

Sonny decided to stay with Kate until either he got called in to do 'business' or until her press conference whatever came first.

-

Logan woke up in a panic. He had so many things to do before his date with Georgie he didn't know what the first thing was. He then thought the best thing to do would be to call her and see if the date was still on.

"Hello," Georgie's tired voice said on the other end.

"Hey," Logan said, "its Logan did I wake you."

"No not really," Georgie said sitting up on her bed petting Maxie's dog Popsicle, "so what's up are you calling to cancel on tonight."

"Actually," Logan said, "I was making sure we were still on."

Georgie giggled on the other end.

"Of coarse we are Hayes," Georgie said, "I'm just dieing to see if you can impress me."

"You'll be impressed," Logan said, "bet on it."

"I'm not the one to make bets you should know that," Georgie said.

"Relax it was an expression," Logan said, "So see you tonight."

"See ya," Georgie said hanging up.

As she got off the phone strangeness overcame her. Was she actually feeling butterflies over the thought of dating Logan.

-

Damian got up and ready to leave the hotel. He wondered if the mysterious blonde from earlier was still there so after packing his things he headed down to the lobby to look for her. As he entered the lobby he felt numerous eyes upon him. He still wasn't used to his look and feared that when and if a girl tried to talk to him he'd Jackal Out and scare them away. It was then that he was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Milo," Damian said, "you startled me."

"Sorry," Milo said, "so anything happen last night."

"I keep seeing her," Damian said, "I mean I know that she's somewhere on the high seas at the moment but Lulu's haunting me..."

"Haunting you," Milo questioned.

Damian nodded.

"You remember that waitress last night," Damian asked.

"Nadine," Milo said.

Damian nodded.

"There was something about her that reminded me of Lulu," Damian said, "I mean maybe it was just cause she was a blonde one of a similar height and build but then when I got back to the hotel I swear I spotted fair Lulu checking in."

"It that's not love then I don't know what love is," Milo said.

The two men grabbed a bite to eat and talked before rejoining Clarisse and heading out.

-

Lulu entered Kelly's Friday morning sending a shocked look on Cooper's face.

"Lulu," Cooper said looking up from his newspaper, "what are you doing here."

"I can't talk," Lulu said, "have you seen Spinelli lately."

"No," Cooper said, "why did you make your choice."

Lulu nodded and Cooper smiled. He knew that the Blonde and the Hacker were meant to be.

-

A few hours had passed and there was a knock on Kate's door.

Kate sitting on the couch cuddling with Sonny looked into his eyes and pouted.

"Its times like these that I wish I had a staff," Kate said, "do you think there just solicitors and if I don't go then they'll go away."

"I really don't know Connie," Sonny said.

She pouted as he called her that but at the same time she loved him every time he used her old name.

"How about I get it," Sonny said.

Kate nodded as she watched him open the door.

"M-Mr. Corinthos," Clarisse said, "I didn't know you were here."

"Good afternoon to you to Clarisse," Sonny said, "so I take it Milo and the kid are back."

"They are in the car," Clarisse said, "actually Miss Howard Damian was wondering if you could meet him at the car so that he could get your approval."

Kate nodded as Sonny looked at her.

"I should go and leave you to your son," Sonny said.

"But you'll be there tonight at the conference right," Kate asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Sonny said hugging her and heading back next door.

-

Damian sat in the car with Milo taking deep nervous breaths.

"I hope she likes it," Damian said, "I hope the Jackal didn't die in vain."

"She'll love you," Milo said, "Our Lulu will love you...everything will work out fine."

"Thanks," Damian said as there was a knock on the window, "here goes nothing."

Damian walked out of the car and looked his mother in her eyes.

"M-mom do you like it," Damian said.

Tears welled up in the Kate's eyes at the sight of the young man, her son.

Kate nodded.

"I do," Kate said lading her son into the house.

As soon as the mother and son entered the house Clarisse looked into Milo's yes.

"It's been fun," Clarisse said, "I wish it didn't have to end."

"What are you talking about," Milo questioned.

"We're back in Port Charles," Clarisse said, "I have Kate you have Sonny."

"Our jobs don't rule our lives," Milo said, "if it's meant to be it's meant to be."

"Do you thin so," Clarisse asked.

Milo leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek before Kate's voice could be heard.

"Clarisse," Kate said, "can you get us some barbeque chips and orange soda."

"Welcome home," Clarisse said kissing Milo before heading back out.

-

Logan looked down at the list he made. He was intent on making this a perfect night however as he entered the Metro Court a sight took him off guard.

"Logan hey," Lulu said upon spotting him.

"Lulu what are you doing here," Logan asked.

"I should be asking the same thing," Lulu said, "why aren't you off doing some job for Sonny."

"I don't work for him," Logan said, "effective Monday I'm back to working my security job here."

"Really," Lulu said, "good for you."

"So why aren't you on your cruise," Logan asked.

"After a long talk with my grandmother I realized there was something I had to do," Lulu said.

"You made your choice," Logan said.

Lulu nodded.

"I'm sorry Logan," Lulu said.

"It's not me, "Logan said, "Is it."

"We're still friends right," Lulu asked.

"The best," Logan said hugging her, "actually I kind of have a date tonight and I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll do fine," Lulu said giving him a hug before heading back to the mansion.

--

**TBC**

_There will be more good stuff coming I promise..._


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

Logan arrived at the Scorpio home and rang the doorbell. Maxie answered the door and eyed the man up and down. She had to admit that the boy cleaned up good and if he wasn't an ass who was trying to corrupt her younger sister she would want him all for herself.

"What are your intentions with my little sister," Maxie said.

Logan rolled his eyes at the elder Jones girl.

"Mac's at the station," Maxie said, "I just want to make sure that my sister will not be taken advantage of by you."

"I promise to be a gentleman with your sister," Logan said, "I want to prove to her that I am not the scum of the earth piece of Daddy Hate Bait that everyone thinks I am."

"Your not," Maxie questioned.

"No," Logan said, "Though I know I've come off like that...I admit Maxie I screwed up I mean your no Angel yourself."

Maxie scoffed at his comment.

"But I honestly want to try and make my life better," Logan said, "I know Coop does that to you well Georgie does that to me."

Maxie nodded and understood completely.

"Georgie is almost ready would you like to come in to wait," Maxie asked waving the white flag.

Logan nodded and entered the house. As he looked around at all the pictures of Maxie, Georgie, and Robin as kids he secretly longed that he had a better family life as a kid.

Georgie soon came down the stairs wearing a simple skirt and top.

Logan smiled at her and handed her the flowers he was holding this whole time.

"For you," Logan said.

Georgie blushed; she had no clue that Logan Hayes was such a romantic.

She went into the kitchen to place the flowers in water taking a single flower from the bunch and pining it into her hair.

--

News reporters surrounded the Metro Court causing hotel owners Carly and Jax to show up at the hotel.

"What's all this commotion," Carly asked, "is there a celebrity checking in that I don't know about."

"Kate Howard has some big announcement," the camera man said.

Carly rolled her eyes. Kate was not on her list of favorite people particularly because she was seriously involved with Sonny at the moment and though Carly was married to Jax she was still insanely jealous of her ex husband's girlfriend.

"Did you know about this," Carly asked Jax.

Her husband shook his head as he watched a car pull up and Kate exit followed by Sonny, her assistant Clarisse, Milo, and a young an who Carly thought looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she saw him before.

"Miss Howard," the paparazzi asked, "Miss Howard what's the big announcement."

"In due time," Kate said.

"Miss Howard," a reporter said, "does this have to do with your relationship with Mr. Corinthos."

"No comment," Sonny said.

The group made there way into the hotel lobby as Kate walked to Jax.

"Where would the best place for me to hold a small press conference," Kate asked, "here in the lobby or upstairs."

"Here is good," Jax said.

Kate nodded and motioned for the press to set up shop in the lobby.

--

Logan pulled up at the hotel and saw news vans parked out front.

"Please tell me you didn't call the press to document out date," Georgie said.

"What would you say if I said yes," Logan asked.

"I'd say you are full of yourself," Georgie said.

"Don't worry then," Logan said, "the press isn't for us."

Georgie nodded as they got out of the car.

--

Lulu was getting annoyed. She had yet to find Spinelli and was getting a bit worried. He wasn't at the coffee house or Kelly's and no one answered the door at the penthouse. She decided that maybe fate was playing tricks on her. That Spinelli wasn't the one she was destined to be with after all. She was curious as to whom Logan's hot date was so after going back to the mansion yet again to shower and fix herself up she headed to the hotel bar. Though she was still under age one of the perks of being a Quartermaine by marriage and the cousin of the hotels owner was that the bartenders would serve her. She was already at the bar when she heard all the commotion from the media and headed to check it out.

--

Kate was ready to begin her speech so she looked right at the camera.

"Hello," Kate began, "as you know I called you all here to make a big announcement. Before I continue not this announcement has nothing to do with my personal relationship with Michael Corinthos Junior. This is all me. Let me begin by saying no one is perfect and I'm a testament to that. About twenty years ago while I was still trying to make a name for myself I met a guy. At the time this man was out of my league and it was only supposed to be a summer romance."

"Who was the guy," a reporter asked.

"I don't wish to disclose that information at the moment," Kate said, "anyway this brief romance lead to me producing a son."

There were gasps coming from the media as Lulu entered the lobby. She immediately spotted him from across the room. The familiar looking hottie from the city. He was standing beside Milo and Kate's assistant girl.

_'He must be some young hotshot designer or some model or something,_' Lulu thought, "_when this is all over maybe I'll ask him for a drink or something.'_

Damian meanwhile spotted his Blonde One standing across the room in a simple white sundress, her hair down in curls.

Logan and Georgie also entered at the moment and saw the media circus.

"Logan," Georgie whispered, "I know I don't seem like the type that is into celebrity gossip but do you think that your reservation can be held a bit so that I can hear what is going on."

Logan didn't like that his perfect evening was being tainted by Kate Howard's announcement that Spinelli of all people was her kid but he wanted to make the girl happy so he nodded.

"A son," a reporter said.

"Yes a son," Kate said, "I put him up for adoption as a baby though recently I don't know my maternal instincts kicked in and I wanted to check up on him. I was surprised to say the least that I already knew my son I just didn't even know it."

"You knew him," a reporter said, "does this mean he is here in Port Charles."

Kate nodded.

"That is why I called this conference," Kate said, "I wanted to introduce the world to my son...Damian come up here."

The young man took a breath as he headed over toward the older woman a bit shaky as cameras flashed in his face.

Lulu blinked a bit as she watched her _'hotel hottie'_ walking up next to Kate. She blinked a few times as it clicked.

_'No way,'_ Lulu thought, _'it couldn't be...hotel hottie is SPINELLI.'_

Georgie's jaw dropped at the sight of her good friend. She had a crush on Spinelli before but knew his heart belonged to Lulu. Although she thought she was falling for Logan the sight of Spinelli there and now was giving her mixed signals. It was at that moment that she turned to Logan.

"I know you promised me a romantic dinner here," Georgie said, "but do you think we can relocate to someplace a bit less crazy."

Logan nodded.

"What is your preference," Logan asked, "Pizza Shack, Kelly's, Jake's..."

"Surprise me," Georgie said smiling.

Logan nodded. He had just the idea in mind to salvage his night of romance.

* * *

**TBC**

_Will Kate say AJ is Spinelli's father during the conference...What will happen when SpinLu finally reconnects face to face...what is Logan's plan...?_

_Stay tuned_


	20. Wine and Dine

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

--

_'No way,'_ Lulu thought_, 'it couldn't be...hotel hottie is SPINELLI.'_

She watched in silence as her friend looked into the camera and cracked a nervous smile.

"H-hi," he said, "I'm Damian Spinelli, Kate's son."

"So what do you DO Mr. Spinelli," one of the reporters asked.

He was afraid that this question would be asked. How was he to answer, that he was the Tec support for the local godfather who just so happened to be his mother's boyfriend it could ruin everything.

"I-," he began before Kate smiled and cut him off using her fine art of 'improving the truth.'

"Damian has taken a sabbatical from university to see the world," Kate said, "but next semester he'll be back to studding business and journalism and hopefully he'll be joining me at Couture in the not so distant future."

The reporter bought it and Damian was grateful for the save his mother gave him. When the press seemed to clear he took a deep breath and looked at his mother.

"That went well," Damian said, "thanks for those saves back there."

Kate nodded and walked over to where Sonny was.

"You were wonderful," he said kissing her on the cheek before turning to Damian and placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "and you son...you did pretty well yourself."

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos sir," Damian said before pausing, "Sonny."

--

Logan pulled a chair out for Georgie outside a small building on the outskirts of town.

"Sit tight," Logan said, "I'm going to go in to get menus and tell them we are sitting outside."

Georgie nodded and watched Logan leave. When he returned he placed two menus and two wine glasses on the table before producing a bottle of wine.

"Logan," Georgie said, "you do know I'm under age right."

Logan nodded. He knew that Georgie was only nineteen though she acted so much more maturely.

"I know," Logan said, "and if you don't want any I understand but a little wine won't kill you...I mean it's not like we're going to get drunk."

Georgie nodded.

"Oh I know," Georgie said, "and yes I'd enjoy a glass I just wanted to make sure you were aware of my age."

Logan smiled as he poured the wine before sitting down.

"So," Georgie asked, "what is this place."

"This is a little Italian bistro that Coop told me about," Logan said, "I assume you like Italian food I mean you do plan on going to Rome for a semester next fall."

"How did you...," Georgie asked.

"I heard you and Spinelli talking one afternoon," Logan said.

Georgie nodded as the waiter came out and they placed there orders.

--

Meanwhile back at the hotel Damian managed to get away from the press and his entourage long enough to head to the bar where he knew his Blonde One sat.

"Can I get an Orange Soda and a Raspberry Lemonade," Damian asked the bartender. He nodded as he went to the bar to get the drinks as Lulu smiled up at him.

"You don't have to do that," Lulu said.

He placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"I wanted to Lulu," Damian said, "anyway what are you doing here I thought you were at sea for at least a few more days."

Lulu shrugged.

"I got homesick," she lied, "and I see allot has changed since the short time that I left."

Damian nodded.

"Are you referring to Logan bring with Georgie, Milo being with Clarisse, or well the new me,"

Damian asked.

"All of the above actually," Lulu said as the bartender gave them their drinks. Damian reached into his wallet to pay but the man shook his head.

"There on the house tonight Mr. Spinelli," he said.

Damian nodded and threw what he would have paid for the drinks into the bar's tip jar.

Lulu smiled at that gesture.

--

Logan and Georgie were deep in conversation about their lives and how they got to the moment they were at presently. Logan was stunned to find out that despite the way she acted Georgie's life hadn't been perfect. Her mother was absent most of her life and the man he thought was her dad was really her ex step father who adopted her and her sister back when he was married to their mother years ago. They had that in common, parents who left them to fend for themselves. He watched her as she eyed his Spaghetti and Meatballs over her Salad.

"Man that looks good," Georgie said as she watched Logan take a bite.

"Want to share," Logan asked.

"I couldn't," Georgie said.

"I want you too," Logan said.

The couple decided to split Georgie's salad and Logan's pasta so that's what they did. When the meal was done they sat at the table a bit longer as Logan poured them what was by now their third glass of wine.

"The view out here is beautiful," Georgie said looking up at the sky, "I bet you had views like this all the time growing ...I know when I visited Texas to see my grandmother their were always beautiful starlit nights..."

Logan nodded. That was the one thing he missed about the country that he couldn't have in the city.

"It's getting late," Logan suddenly said, "I mean your over eighteen do you have a curfew I need to adhere too."

Georgie shook her brown curls.

"Mac trusts me," was all she said.

"Then care to take a walk and continue to look at the stars," Logan asked standing up.

Georgie nodded as she waited for him to pay the bill before following him for a romantic stroll.

--

Lulu and Damian still sat at the Metro Court Bar. By then the press was all gone and Sonny and Kate were upstairs having Dinner. Damian guessed Milo and Clarisse must have been joining them as neither the assistant nor the bodyguard was in sight.

"I made a choice by the way," Lulu said, "not that it matters."

"What do you mean," Damian asked.

Lulu shrugged.

"Because," Lulu said, "I made one choice however then I met this great guy and well I think I'm changing my mind."

Damian nodded in defeat.

"Tell me about this new guy Lulu," Damian asked.

"You'd like him," Lulu said, "he's smart, funny, devastatingly handsome..."

"Sounds like he's Mr. Perfect," Damian said, "so would it be to bold to ask who you would of picked from the three of us."

Lulu nodded.

"I was going to pick the strange but totally sweet computer hacker," Lulu said, "my best friend..."

"Me," Damian questioned, "you were going to choose me over Milo and Logan who have more experience."

Lulu nodded.

"So," Damian asked, "who is this new guy that changed your mind."

"Well," Lulu said, "the name of the man who I'm choosing over the Jackal is Damian."

"What a coincidence," Damian said, "he has the same name as me."

"It still is you," Lulu said, "the new you I mean."

Damian gave her a quizzical look.

"I was going to choose the old you," Lulu explained, "The Jackal my dorky yet romantic BFF but he doesn't exist now does he...that is why I now choose the new guy the sweet and sexy Damian."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss which pretty much made the evening the best evening of the young man's life. Little did he know this perfect time in his life was about to be short lived as Kate and Sonny had news for him that would blow his world sky high.

--

After strolling down the docks for about a half hour talking about everything and nothing Logan finally brought Georgie to her door.

"So Miss Jones," Logan asked, "did I impress you."

Georgie nodded.

"You did," Georgie said, "in fact we should do this again."

"Do what again," Logan asked.

"Go out," Georgie said, "weather it be a date or as friend it doesn't matter."

"It does to me Georgie," Logan said, "what would you like it to be...do you want to go out with me again as your friend or your boyfriend."

"How about I say friend for now," Georgie said, "and we can take it from there after our next date."

Logan nodded and gave her a small peck on her cheek before whispering goodnight and walking away from her door.

--

**TBC**

_Yea if I didn't want to address the whole AJ storyline this would have been a perfect end...anyway ideas on how I could continue/add the AJ storyline would be loved..._

_In the meantime here is another twist on the Spinelli's family story:_

_Lives Entwined_ by: jayhogartismyangel


	21. Climbing Up the Family Tree

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

He didn't want to open his eyes for fear that it all had been a dream and a very good one at that. He feared that when he opened his eyes he'd be back to being a looser and a wimp...not the guy that had just won the fair maiden's heart and soul.

He looked around at the bland cream colored walls that surrounded him and realized it wasn't a dream. He was lying in his new room in the home of his mother Kate Howard and that what happened with Lulu was all too real.

--

Lulu entered Kelly's with a spring in her step as Georgie smiled at the blonde from her spot behind the counter.

"Welcome back," Georgie said, "you look unusually happy today."

Lulu smiled and saw that there was a certain glow to Georgie ask well.

"As do you," Lulu said, "let me guess you found yourself a new man...because it is about time you moved on after Dillon."

Georgie just nodded.

"And you," Georgie said, "is there a new man in your life as well."

Lulu nodded.

"it's Logan," Georgie said, "my new guy I mean and before you say anything I didn't believe it myself at first but he's a great guy...when you let him open up he's not the ass we thought he was."

--

Damian picked up his phone from his nightstand and saw it flash that he had one message.

_-Hey Damian...it's Lulu I'm at Kelly's meet me for breakfast ok...Love you...bye.-_

His heart melted as he got showered and dressed in his new home before heading down the stairs. When he got down he spotted Sonny and Kate sitting on the couch with a breakfast spread laid out on the table.

"Good morning mother," Damian said, "...Sonny"

"Good morning Damian," Kate said, "come...sit...eat."

"Actually I'm on my way out to meet my girlfriend for breakfast," Damian said.

"Girlfriend," Kate questioned.

"Lesley Lu Spencer," Damian said, "she left me a message to meet her at Kelly's this morning..."

"Call her and tell her you can't make it," Sonny said, "your mother needs to talk to you about something."

"Mother can't it please wait until this afternoon," Damian asked.

"No son," Kate said, "it can't."

Damian nodded and picked up his cell phone dialing her number.

--

Logan entered Kelly's and smiled.

"How are my two favorite girls doing this fine Saturday Morning," Logan said in an unusually perky voice.

"Ok Hayes," Lulu said, "What were you smoking last night."

Logan rolled his eyes before leaning over the counter and handing Georgie a Dandelion.

"Before you comment I know that this is a glorified weed," Logan said, "but it's the thought that counts."

Georgie smiled and placed the flower in her hair.

Lulu watched the newly minted couple together and smiled when she heard her cell ringing.

"Hey Damian when are you getting here," Lulu asked.

-

Damian was standing on the terrace at the house and talked back into the phone.

"I'm not," Damian said, "my mother and Sonny need to tell me something and apparently it can't wait until breakfast."

"Well call me later ok," Lulu said, "maybe we can go to a movie or Jake's or something."

"It's a date," Damian said, "I love you Blonde One."

"I love you more Damian," Lulu said, "bye."

-

Lulu hung up as Logan and Georgie eyed her.

"Oh my god," Georgie said, "why didn't I see realize it before."

"Realize what," Lulu asked.

"Who your new guy was," Georgie said.

"New guy Lulu," Logan said, "I thought you were going to choose Milo or Spinelli."

"She did," Georgie said trying not to laugh.

Logan gave her a confused look before it clicked with him, _'Spinelli'_

"If you want me to cover for you so that you two can do something," Lulu said.

"That's unnecessary," Georgie said.

"I want to," Lulu said, "it's the least I could do seeing as you have been working doubles and triples while I was away."

Georgie smiled in appreciation and handed her apron to the blonde.

"I'll be back to take my second shift later today," Georgie said, "Hopefully by them Damian will be free."

Lulu nodded and watched Logan and Georgie leave.

--

Damian re entered the room and grabbed a bagel and a glass of OJ before sitting on a chair across from his mother and her boyfriend.

"Ok," Damian said, "what do you two NEED to talk to me about that is so dire that I can't meet Lulu for breakfast."

"It's about your father," Kate said.

"My father," Damian said, "you mean the blue blood you had a fling with twenty years ago who never knew about my existence."

Kate nodded.

"I know that he's dead," Kate said, "but...well."

"WE," Sonny said, "thought you should know who you are...where you came from."

"Should I be scared," Damian asked, "was my father some serial killer or something."

"He wasn't a serial killer," Sonny said, "but he was far from a saint."

"We wanted to tell you this," Kate continued, "because you have a brother and grandmother who probably would want to get to know you."

Damian nodded.

"Do they know about me yet," Damian questioned.

"Your grandmother does," Sonny said, "your brother doesn't...yet."

"Ok," Damian said, "so am I going to here a name now..."

"AJ Quartermaine," Kate said, "you've heard of him."

"St-Jason's brother," Damian said with distaste in his tone. He had heard the name before as well as the history that the man had with his friend and mentor. It was because off AJ that Stone Cold was who he was today. If it weren't for AJ then Jason might have never had his head injury and he would have never been Sonny's enforcer but a doctor instead.

"Yea," he continued, "I heard of...wait."

He paused as he put two and two together.

"You mean AJ is my...," Damian began again, "I'm a...does Stone Cold know."

"Jason knows you're his nephew," Kate said, "but we all wanted to wait till the timing was right."

"the day after I come out as your son and land the Blonde One is when the timing is right," Damian asked, "seriously you could of given the JACKAL more time to settle into his new roll as the son of Kate Howard before dropping the_ 'your also a Quartermaine'_ bomb on me...you said Monica knows do the others...god I'm related to the Blonde One now aren't I...let's see I'm her...well who cares she's a Quartermaine by marriage so it's not that incestuous right."

Kate and Sonny gave him a confused look. They never understood his ranting.

There moment was soon cut short as there was a knock on the door and Sonny knew what was coming next. After what had just transpired he wanted to turn the incoming guests away but this was not his house and he figured they might as well get everything out into the open at once.

The door soon opened as Clarisse and Milo entered along with Sonny's oldest son Michael.

Michael looked at his surroundings and was confused. Why did his dad have Milo pick him up from his mother and take him to his girlfriend's house?

"Michael," Sonny said, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it," Michael asked, "are you planning on asking Miss Howard to marry you...is she going to be my new step mom."

Sonny looked at Kate and back to his son.

"No," Sonny said, "at least not now...Michael you have a brother."

"I know," Michael said, "Morgan."

"No," Sonny said, "I mean another brother...an older brother."

"You mean you had another kid," Michael questioned, "does mom know."

Sonny paused to figure out the right words to speak.

"You know how AJ was your biological father," Sonny said.

Michael nodded.

"Well years ago he and Miss Howard had a child," Sonny said, "He was put up for adoption though recently returned to his mother's life."

Michael looked at his dad, Kate, and then across at Spinelli.

"I read the papers this morning," Michael said, "and it said Spinelli was Kate's son...so does this mean he is the brother you are talking about."

Sonny nodded waiting for a reaction from the child. He thought Michael was going to act out however he was shocked to watch what happened.

Michael stood up from his spot next to Sonny and headed across to where Damian sat. He then greeted his new found brother with a tight embrace.

"We have a lot of lost time to catch up on huh kiddo," Damian said.

Michael nodded.

--

**TBC**

Ok I hope you liked it...

Next hurtle lies in the rest of the Q's finding out about Damian...how will they react...


	22. Lean On Me

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

After spending the better part of the morning at Greystone playing video games with his half brother Damian looked at the clock. It was well past noon and he had yet to tell the Blonde One what was going on. He felt like a horrible boyfriend.

Michael looked at Damian and sensed that something was off.

"It's a girl isn't it," Michael asked.

Damian gave the boy a look. He had to be no more then twelve, what did he know about girls.

"What do you know about girls," Damian asked.

"Enough," Michael said, "I mean I don't actually have a girlfriend I mean my dad would probably kill me though mom and Jacks probably would be ok...anyways I can tell...so who is she."

"I know it's kind of incestuous if you look at the big picture," Damian said.

"Lulu," Michael said.

Damian nodded.

"I mean last night we shared this perfect moment at the Metro Court Bar," Damian said, "I mean sure coming out like that it doesn't sound romantic but it was."

Michael nodded.

"I mean I thought this was it," Damian said, "that I finally was the guy who got the girl...but now knowing that girl is my step cousin should I be gentle with her and break it off or should I live in sin and continue to be with her."

Michael shrugged.

"Now that I can't tell you," he said.

Damian nodded at his brother as his phone rang.

"It's her isn't it," Michael asked.

Damian nodded and saw his little brother signal that it was alright to pick up.

"Hey," Damian said, "I am so so sorry I never called you after my unexpected breakfast with my mother and Sonny."

"It's ok," Lulu said, "I wound up covering Georgie's first shift so that she could spend time with Logan...by the way I never saw that coming."

"Believe me life lately has been full of surprises," Damian said.

"I can tell by your voice that something big happened," Lulu said.

"I found out who my father was," Damian said.

"And," Lulu asked intrigued on what he was going to say.

"I need to tell you in person," Damian said.

"Fair enough," Lulu replied, "so Georgie should be back at about five want to meet me at Kelly's or someplace."

"How about the boat house," Damian suggested.

"The Quartermaine Boat House," Lulu asked.

"Yes," Damian said.

Lulu made a face from where she was at the diner as she thought about what transpired between her and Dillon there during the summer of 2006.

"I know of a better place," Lulu said giving Damian directions to the spot where she wished to meet him, "so there at five."

"It's a date," Damian said.

The duo hung up as Michael looked at his brother.

"So what are you going to tell her on this date," Michael asked.

Damian shrugged as Sonny peered his head into the room telling Michael that Carly was there to pick him up. When his son left Sonny was left alone with Damian.

"What do you want Sonny," Damian asked.

The older man smiled as he was enjoying that since the time that Damian found out about Kate he was beginning to speak in English instead of the crazy way he used to talk.

"I wanted to say thank you," Sonny said.

"Thank You," Damian replied in shock.

"For taking time to connect with Michael," Sonny said, "and for not freaking out this morning."

"Oh I'm freaking out," Damian said, "I just hide it very well."

"Well if there is anything you need to talk about," Sonny said, "I'm here."

"There is one thing," Damian said, "if you marry my mother do I have to call you dad."

Sonny just shook his head trying not to laugh.

--

Back at Kelly's between customers Lulu was now busy in the kitchen preparing a picnic dinner for her and Damian as Georgie and Logan returned from there afternoon out.

"I can't believe you like those," Lulu heard Logan saying, "I mean its all mush where is the action, the special effects."

"Typical male," Georgie was saying.

Lulu entered the dining room to watch the duo fighting.

"Lovers quarrel so soon," Lulu asked.

"Georgie is just annoyed that I don't have an appreciation in classic cinema like Dillon did," Logan said.

"It's ok," Lulu whispered, 'I think that Dillon is the only other person in out generation who appreciates those kinds of movies."

"Stop encouraging him," Georgie said.

"Just stating the facts," Lulu said smiling.

"Anyway," Logan said, "next date is my pick."

Georgie was nervous to see what he would pick but at the same time she knew that their third date would be an adventure and she couldn't wait.

The couple observed as Lulu headed around to the front of the counter with a bag of food.

"Heading to grandmothers with a basket of goodies there goldilocks," Logan asked.

"Actually Damian and I are having a picnic," Lulu said, "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Have fun," Georgie said.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Logan said.

Lulu just smiled as she headed out to the place where she told Damian to meet him.

--

Damian arrived at the old box car and looked around. There was no sign of Lulu yet but then again he was running on the earlier side. He began to inspect the place and noticed names written on the wall in faded paint.

_Lucky Spencer 3 Elizabeth Webber._

Damian had heard the stories of Lulu's older brother and Stone cold's baby mama and how they had this legendary love story as teenagers and were destine to become like his fair ones parents but many things worked against them and despite finally getting married, divorced, then remarried again and divorced again they were now somewhat happy with others.

As he sat on the ground he watched his fair one approach from the distance.

"Hey," Lulu said kissing his cheek and looking him over. At the moment his hair was clean and combed yet still fell in his face and was blowing around in the wind. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, one of his old shirts and his new jacket. A perfect blend of his old wardrobe and his new one.

"Hey yourself," Damian said taking the bag of food from her and placed it on the ground between them, "so this place was your brother and the maternal one's special place back in the day."

Lulu nodded.

"I thought that it could now be ours," Lulu said, "though I do hope that our story has a happier ending."

"I'll drink to that," Damian said raising a bottle of Orange Soda and smiling.

"So," Lulu suddenly asked, "what did you find out about your father?"

"That he used to live in town before he died," Damian said.

"Really," Lulu asked, "who was he...did I know him."

Damian nodded.

"It was AJ Quartermaine," Damian said.

"Seriously," Lulu said worried that he was going to say he was another bastard child of Scott Baldwin or something.

"Seriously," Damian said.

"Well I guess you could have done worse," Lulu said, "so does the family know."

"Apparently my grandmother Monica does," Damian said, "Stone Cold does...you know I'm just now grasping the fact that he's my uncle."

"It's weird isn't it," Lulu said.

Damian nodded.

"I bonded with my half brother Michael today though," Damian said, "cool kid I know were going to be great friends."

Lulu nodded.

"And I know that this means you are my step cousin," Damian said, "so if you want to break thins off."

Lulu leaned over and kissed him.

"It's not like we're related by blood," Lulu said, "and besides step cousin is far less incestuous then step brother."

"I still don't know how I should go about it all though," Damian said, "I mean how do I tell them I mean my great grandfather Edward probably will think I'm a gold digger or he'll embrace me and try to get me to be his heir which a part of me I guess wouldn't mind being."

"You mean you'd actually want to be groomed to take over the business of a family that you just found out about less then twenty four hours ago," Lulu asked.

Damian shrugged

"Yes, no," Damian said, "actually I don't know but I mean I can't be the mobs go to tech guy for the rest of my life can I."

"I guess not," Lulu said, "and I'm with you a hundred percent in fact come by the house tomorrow...bring your mom if you want...you need to tell the family sooner rather then later and I want to be there when you do."

Damian took her hand and nodded as they finished their meal and watched the sun set. Tomorrow would be a brand new day. The day that Damian would go head first into the lions den.

* * *

**TBC**

_Damian meets the Q's in the next chapter...how will it go down (I still don't know LOL) also (in upcoming Chapter's) Serena and Logan meet and Milo takes Clarisse out on a proper date_


	23. Baby Steps

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

Lulu was sitting in the living room of the mansion looking at her watch. Damian was supposed to meet with her family, his family and had yet to arrive. She was suddenly brought out of her loneliness as Luke entered the room.

"Good morning gum drop," Luke said smiling at his youngest, "was there a reason you summoned the whole family here this fine morning."

"So much for summing," Lulu said, "I'm the only one here."

The rest of the family entered as this was said and Monica looked across the room at Lulu.

"Lulu can I have a word with you," Monica said.

Lulu nodded as she followed Monica out of the room.

"It's about Spinelli this meeting isn't it, "Monica asked.

"You know don't you," Lulu said.

"That your boyfriend is ...was AJ's son," Monica said, "yes Lulu Kate told me a few days before she had her press conference."

"And the rest of the family," Lulu asked, "do they..."

Monica shook her head.

"This would be the first they hear about it," Monica said, "but don't worry I'm on his side and I know you are too."

Lulu nodded as the sound of the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Alice," Lulu yelled before giving Monica a hug and heading out to get the door.

-

Logan was trying to start a better life for himself. He was working security again at the Metro Court, for now, though he hoped that soon he'd be able to go back to school and make a better life for himself. As he patrolled the lobby he watched as a young blonde stumbled in. he watched as she looked the lobby over. There was a sense of nostalgia in her eyes as well as a sense of being lost.

He walked over to the young blonde while thinking to himself _'I'm in love with Georgie Jones'_

"Excuse me," Logan said.

The blonde got out of her daze and smiled at him.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing," Logan said, "after all it is my job to make sure that the guests are happy."

"Really," she said smiling, "well then maybe you can help me...you wouldn't by any chance know the room Scott Baldwin is in now would you."

"Why do you want to know," Logan asked, "you're a bit too young to be his type."

"You're sick," she said, "and anyway for your information I'm his daughter..."

"Serena," they both said together.

Serena took a step back and eyed the boy over.

"H-how did you know my name," Serena asked.

"I don't know if your father has told you," Logan said, "but I'm your brother."

"You're Logan," Serena said, "from what my father has said I thought you'd be a bit more intimidating."

"Ok," Logan said.

"So anyway," Serena said, "dad's room...the number."

"I'm not supposed to give out that information," Logan said looking both directions, "but for you sis I'll make an exception."

He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket and scribbled down Scott's room number as well as his own address and cell phone number.

"Ok," Logan said pointing, "this is dad's room number...that is my address...and that is my cell...I'd like to get together some time."

"I'd like that too," Serena said.

--

"Hey," Lulu said greeting Damian with a smile.

"Hey," Damian said, "I didn't know if I should bring anything so..."

He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers.

"For you blonde one," Damian said, "or the family...whatever."

Lulu smiled and took the flowers with one hand and his hand with her other and led him out of the entryway and into the living room.

"What is he doing here," Tracy said.

"Well," Damian said, "I'm sure you all heard the news that came out Friday Night...that my mother is Kate Howard."

"I still don't get it," Tracy said, "how a woman as classy as Kate could..."

"Have a son like me," Damian said, "believe me I'm still trying to figure that one out...I mean knowing who my parents are and seeing that their genes produced a failure like me."

"You're not a failure," Lulu said to him putting her arm around him. He smiled up at her.

Luke looked at his daughter's boyfriend with curious eyes.

"So Kate is your mother," Luke said, "so who is your dear old dad, as the father of your girlfriend I have the right to know."

Lulu looked over at him.

"That is actually why I called you all hear this morning," Lulu said, "because of who Damian's father is."

Monica began to tear up.

"Do you know something Monica," Tracy asked.

Monica nodded.

"I-I'm," Damian paused, "my father was AJ Quartermaine."

"Ok," Edward said, "who put you up to this...Lulu did you train him to say this so that he would seem more acceptable..."

"You know this makes you two family," Tracy said.

"Didn't stop me with Dillon," Lulu smarmily remarked, "and besides it's not like we are related by blood I mean I'm only a Quartermaine by marriage."

"Monica," Edward said, "I don't hear you saying anything."

"I knew Edward," Monica said.

"You knew," Edward said, "so it's true this is out heir."

"Kate told me a few days ago," Monica said, "she told me how she wanted to tell Damian in time...I guess that came sooner rather then later."

Edward nodded.

"So son," Edward said with a smile, "how about putting your skills to use for us at ELQ."

Lulu looked at him and he looked back. Damian shrugged.

"Why not," Damian said thinking that working for ELQ would defiantly be a good jumping off point for his new life. In that moment he even began to contemplate weather or not to legally change his name from Damian Spinelli to Damian Quartermaine but he shook that idea out of his mind. He wanted to make baby steps.

--

Logan watched as Maxie Jones entered the lobby on her way to the boutique. She spotted Logan and headed to where he was.

"I was wrong about you," Maxie said.

"Excuse me," Logan asked.

"I mean yea your still an ass," Maxie said, 'well to me anyway."

Logan rolled his eyes waiting for her to get to a point in her talking.

"But you're the first guy since Dillon to make her happy," Maxie said, "so I want to say thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan said.

Meeting his sister, having Maxie saying thank you to him. He knew these were just baby steps in the creation of the new internally made over Logan Hayes and he definitely liked it.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK I'm going to TRY to incorporate Milo/Clarisse in the next chapter but I think after this chapter I am also in a position that the next chapter could be more of an epilogue and an end to this story..._


	24. Love is in the Air

**Metamorphosis**

_This is totally AU all the way as of now NO OC's (a rarity for me LOL)...I don't own GH just the insane amount of Plot Bunnies hopping in my fan girl head_

* * *

After brunch Lulu convinced the family to allow Damian to take her out for a walk. After much argument the family agreed.

"You did the impossible," Lulu said as they were walking in the park hand and hand.

"What did I do," Damian asked innocently.

"You gave the Quartermaine hope for the future," Lulu said, "I mean there is your younger brother Michael but let's face it...he's going to take over the 'coffee business' one day."

Damian smiled and nodded. His brother was definitely his adoptive father's son.

"Then there is Dillon and Ned but both of them shrugged off the family to follow their own dreams," Lulu said, "and let's not even mention Jake."

"So you don't think I was wrong to accept the offer," Damian said, "I mean I don't want selling out to change me to the point that I'm no longer the Jackal but another slave to corporate America."

"If you change too much and for the bad I'll let you know," Lulu said, "anyway I think this change can be a good thing."

"Not just for the family," Damian asked.

"No," Lulu said, "I think it will show the world a new side of you...a more mature and responsible side of the Jackal."

Damian nodded.

"Though how about we go to the arcade for old time's sake," Damian said, "before I'm totally conformed."

"You'll never be totally conformed," Lulu said, "you'll always still be the Jackal."

Damian blushed as he took her hand.

--

At the hotel Serena headed downstairs and back into the lobby to see Logan still patrolling.

"Working hard," Serena said, "or hardly working."

"So how was dad," Logan asked.

"Good," Serena said, "so how long are you here."

Logan looked at his watch.

"About five more minutes actually," Logan said, "if you want to wait I'll treat you to coffee or something."

"I'd like that," Serena said.

Logan smiled.

--

Georgie was working behind the counter at Kelly's as she normally did reflecting on the past forty eight hours or so. She had never in a million years thought that Logan Hayes would be the one to make her happy. She had thought of him as a womanizing pig but decided to humor him by accepting his offer to date her. She was pleasantly surprised the past Friday night when he romanced her at the tiny Italian bistro. She was even more surprised at their impromptu movie date the afternoon before. She couldn't wait to hear when and where Logan would take her for their third date. The date where Georgie suspected that she would tell him those three sacred words she last spoke to Dillon..._'I love you.'_

She sat in the diner and watched as Sonny's bodyguard Milo along with Kate Howard's assistant Clarisse entered hand and hand smiling and talking as if they were the only two people in the world.

_'Love is defiantly in the air,_' Georgie thought as the couple approached the counter.

Georgie smiled at them as the couple looked at her.

"Hey," Milo said smiling at the young girl.

"Hey yourself," Georgie replied to her friend, "so this must be Clarisse."

Milo nodded.

"Clarisse-Georgie," he said, "Georgie-Clarisse."

The two young women shook hands and smiled at each other.

"So you're the aspiring author right," Clarisse said.

Georgie nodded.

"I wanted to do that once," Clarisse said, "write...but then one thing led to another...I got an internship at Couture hoping to get a leg up in the literary world and became first assistant to Kate Howard and now well my life is her life."

"But you did get Milo," Georgie said smiling.

"I did get Milo," Clarisse said smiling and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "didn't I."

--

Back at Kate's she was sitting on her couch cuddled up with Sonny.

"your boys are at their mothers," Kate said, "my son is with the Quartermaines most likely telling them all about who his father is...Clarisse is off someplace dallying with your bodyguard...we are alone Sonny."

Sonny smiled. His dimples melting Kate's heart. She wanted to have him in that moment in the middle of her living room. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he smiled again. They then proceeded to make love in the stillness of the house hoping that the moment could last.

--

Logan and Serena entered the coffee house as Logan looked around. None of the gang was there which was a shame. He had known that Serena was a childhood playmate of his girlfriend, her sister, and Lulu however he had hoped to introduce her to Coop, Damian, or even Milo.

"So," Logan said, "this is the Corinthos Morgan Coffeehouse."

"As in Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan," Serena asked.

Logan nodded.

"Dad said you worked for them," Serena said, "Sonny and Jason."

"I did," Logan said, "not long enough to put me in harms way...mostly tailing Sonny's children and their nanny to make sure no one attacked them."

Serena nodded.

"I'm legit now though," Logan said, "working security at the hotel...hoping that dad can pull some strings to get me back into school."

"And your love life," Serena questioned.

"That's forward of you," Logan said.

"I'm a romantic what can I say," Serena said smiling.

"There is a girl," Logan said, "Georgie Jones."

"No," Serena said.

"Yes," Logan replied, "I mean we just went out for the first time two days ago but there is something."

"Good for you," Serena said.

"You're a girl," Logan said, "any idea on a third date."

"Well what were your first two," Serena asked.

Logan told her of the bistro and of the artsy film.

"Hmm," Serena said, "I take it she's a romantic too."

Logan nodded.

"How about dancing," Serena said.

Logan rolled his eyes but thought that it might be fun. It was definitely a better idea then taking a classy girl like Georgie to a dive pool bar like Jakes.

--

Lulu and Damian were spending a great afternoon together as they approached Kate's house.

"It's been one crazy day," Lulu said cuddling the stuffed bear that Damian won for her at the arcade.

"The first of many to come Blonde One," Damian said, "though I hope they all end as happily."

"Me too," Lulu said kissing him on the cheek, "so your mother doesn't mind me just dropping by."

"She'll just have to get used to it," Damian said sticking his newly made key into the door.

Kate heard the sound of the doorknob turning and looked over to Sonny who was cuddled up on the couch with her in a compromising position.

"Sonny," Kate said, "someone is at the door."

"If we're real quiet," Sonny said, "maybe they'll go away Connie."

"I hear the key turning Sonny," Kate said, "It's probably Damian."

Sonny nodded watched Kate wrap herself with one of the blankets lying on the couch and grabbing her cloths to leave the room. Sonny soon followed. If Damian found them like this the couple would never hear the end of it.

-

Damian entered a few minutes later just missing the intimate moment between his mother and Sonny.

Lulu noticed the couch cushions all disheveled and looked over to her boyfriend.

"I don't think we want to know," Damian said, "come with me I'll show you to my new boringly white and definitely not going to be pink room."

Lulu smiled and followed him up the stairs listening to him mention looking over color swatches with him.

* * *

**TBC**

_I'm thinking of either continuing this for a few more chapters or ending it within the next chapter or 2 with an epilogue set a few months down the line...what do you guys think...Also if I do make it longer should I bring Dillon back and pair him w/Serena...also I'm thinking of changeing the 'summery' but to what_


	25. Capture the Moment

**Metamorphosis**

_AN1: This is totally AU all the... anyway I decided to end it with an even 25 chapters instead of dragging it out longer and tainting the good thing I've got going with my ever growing annoyance of the actual cannon and ... I'm so sorry I didn't make the Milo/Clarisse subplot bigger or integrate Serena in here more...anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and once again I don't on GH because if I did god knows it would be so much better..._

* * *

On the afternoon of his twenty first birthday Damian Spinelli stood outside of Queen of Angels checking his e-mail on his handheld as he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. He tilted his head back and smiled at the vision in front of him. His girlfriend Lulu Spencer was looking back at him smiling. She was wearing a pale blue gown which matched the tie he had on.

"You can't be serious," Lulu said, 'working on today of all days."

In the past few months Damian was learning the ropes of ELQ. Seeing as he was a fast learner and a cyber wiz the world of business came easily. Though he would never out loud admit it he actually enjoyed it however he still would never let the job consume his soul. He turned to Lulu and smiled.

"I'm not a workaholic," Damian said, "I was just checking my e-mail...you know Maxie actually sent me an e-card."

"Maxie knows how to work a computer," Lulu said, "amazing."

Damian nodded in agreement.

Damian and Lulu both were still a bit surprised about the events of the past few months. Who would have thought that it would take Logan Hayes of all people to begin to date Georgie Jones to be a catalyst of major change. Maxie, in seeing her kind hearted sister tame the bad boy that was Logan and seeing Damian and Lulu mature as both people and a couple the young blonde went through her own metamorphosis. She and Cooper Barrett were still together, living in sin, in the small Virginia town he grew up in.

"Anyway," Lulu said, "before the festivities begin."

Lulu handed him a pair of cufflinks in the shape of hearts.

"Because you always did wear your heart on your sleeve," Lulu said, "ever since I first met you."

"God that seems like forever ago," Damian said, "how long was it."

"Just shy of a year and a half," Lulu said, "but your right it seems like we've known each other much longer."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek as two young boys came running out.

"Damian," Michael said, "my dad wants you."

"Don't you mean our dad kid," Damian said smiling.

No AJ Quartermaine had not come back from the dead like so many Port Charles residents have done in the past. No Michael's adoptive father Sonny Corinthos was tying the not with Damian's mother Kate Howard.

Damian gave Lulu another kiss as Michael and Morgan looked on. Michael smiled at his big brother while Morgan, still a kid who thought girls were icky covered his eyes.

Lulu watched the three men enter the church and smiled. She took solace in her alone time as she watched two familiar faces walking up to the building.

Lulu's face brightened as they came up to her.

"So," Logan Hayes said, "birthday boy ditch you."

"His future step father summoned him," Lulu said, "anyway you look nice...both of you."

Georgie nodded and gave Logan a squeeze.

"I pretty much had to drag this one out of the library to escort me here," Georgie said.

"Well I'm sorry babe," Logan said pouting, "but I want to get through with college, med school, an internship, and all that jazz before I am at retirement age."

Georgie smiled. She loved that the once bad boy was now reformed. Though he had big plans for his future he still had a wild side which included spontaneous trips to Jake's for pool tournaments and Karaoke night...well between romantic dinners at the Metro Court and trips into the city for film festivals of coarse.

"Kate is probably panicking about where I am," Lulu said, "I'll see you at the reception."

Logan and Georgie nodded as they watched Lulu run in.

--

Kate was looking at her reflection in the mirror when she turned around.

"Clarisse," Kate said.

The young woman stood behind her in a dress the same shade of blue as Lulu's.

"Where is my son's girlfriend," Kate said, "where is Lulu I need her."

"I'm here Kate," Lulu said smiling, "I just needed air."

"Or were you just making sure my son wasn't working," Kate asked.

"He swore to me he was just checking his mail," Lulu said.

Kate smiled and finished getting ready with the usual traditions. This was her first wedding and it was not like she pictured it...big, surrounded by the press...and surprisingly she liked it this way. This wedding was a small intimate gathering of family and close nit friends only. The wedding party consisted of their assistants: Jason and Clarisse, their kids: Michael, Morgan, Damian, and Kristina, as well as Damian's girlfriend Lulu. Kate and the girls were just finishing up as Milo peaked his head in the room.

"You look as lovely as ever Miss Howard," Milo said, "Anyway can I steal the maid of honor for a second."

Kate nodded as Clarisse followed Milo into the hall.

"I never thought that we'd make it past New Years let alone this long," Milo said.

"A-are you breaking up with me," Clarisse asked, "because the timing..."

Milo kissed her.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," Milo said, "and that you look fantastic and did I say I love you."

"I love you too," Clarisse said kissing Milo once more before she returned to Kate and Milo joined Georgie, Logan and the other guests.

--

Damian looked over at Jason and smiled.

"Stone Cold," Damian said, "after today we'll all be one big family...I mean you're my uncle and now Mr. Corinthos sir...Sonny is going to be my step-father."

"We already were a family," Jason said, "just today I guess makes it all official."

He gave a rare smile to his nephew, friend, and former protégé. Sonny then turned his eyes to his enforcer and then to his future step son.

"Damian, "Sonny said, "I know when we met we had out differences."

Damian didn't want to even think about that.

"and though today you turn twenty one and really don't need an adult to tell you right from wrong," Sonny continued, "I want you to know that I'm not only your step-father but I am your friend as well and whenever you need to talk."

Damian nodded and gave the man a hug before quickly pulling back trembling in fear that the godfather would break his kneecaps or something because of the physical contact. Sonny just smiled and signaled that he was ready to go.

--

For the wedding of the town godfather to the fashion editor the ceremony was small and simple. No bells and whistles. The reception was also as simple. The small wedding party retreated to the Metro Court where Sonny's ex-Carly and her husband Jax set up all the arrangements up in the ballroom.

After the bride and groom shared their first dance others were invited to join in. Damian immediately let out his hand.

"Fair Lulu," Damian said, "would you do me the honor of giving me this dance."

"As you wish birthday boy," Lulu said taking his hand as they moved across the floor.

Also on the dance floor were Milo and Clarisse as well as Georgie and Logan who were whispering and reminiscing about their third date.

-

_Logan showed up at Kelly's with flowers in his hand._

_"You know," Georgie said, "one day you're going to have to tell Mac about us."_

_"So we are an us now," Logan asked._

_Georgie shrugged, smiled, and then nodded._

_Logan smiled back as he watched her go out back to grab her coat. Maxie had been sitting at a table rolling her eyes at the time while Cooper who was with her simply smiled and was happy that his best friend was finally happy._

_"So," Georgie asked as they left the diner, "where are we going on this third date."_

_"Dancing," was all Logan could say._

-

The rest was history. That was the night both of them confessed that this was more then Logan trying to prove something and Georgie trying to humor him. This was love and months later it was stronger then ever.

--

As Damian and Lulu continued dancing Sonny approached them.

"Son," Sonny said, "do you mind if I cut in."

Damian shook his head and aloud his step father to dance with Lulu meanwhile his mother shared a dance with him.

It was in this moment that Damian Spinelli didn't care if he caught the guarder, or his fair Lulu caught the bouquet. All hoped was that this moment was being captured by the photographers as this moment, his birthday, his parents wedding, him dancing with his mom, Lulu with his dad, Georgie and Logan and Milo and Clarisse all happy and in love, this was a moment he wished to share forever.

**THE END**

_AN2: I hope you enjoyed this...anyway as of publishing this final chapter I had 100 reviews and wish to thank all of you by name so thank you to... SonnyAngel, SEEKER-2000, live4jasam, WillowDeanFan, Maibe Josie, IlovetowriteSMP, JENNY is RAD, RedDragen, xxbutterflypunkbellexx, bostonfan, scifigrl0, LuckyDuck29, jayhogartismyangel, Obessive Love, & laurelwreath_


End file.
